The Fifth Type
by Allusia16
Summary: Helena walks right pass the dead and they don't see her. Rick and his gang are quick to welcome the woman, but she doesn't want to stay out of fear of putting her in danger, but immediately she strikes a cord in Daryl causing him to feel things he had never thought he'd be lucky enough to feel, but he can't show that side and lose someone else and neither can Helena.
1. Chapter 1

1

 _I never had to really kill any of them. Hell, all I was good at was running and hiding. Who knew that it was all a waste of time? These monsters spread across the world quite quickly, and by now we were the endangered species. But what would they do, when all of the flesh and organs were gone? My father, before he was sentenced to life in prison, told me that he did what he did to me, because he knew that the world ending would come. He was a crazy hematologist._

" _Baby… do you love me?" he asked._

" _Yes Daddy." I answered._

" _Do you trust me?" he asked._

" _Yes Daddy." I replied._

" _I'm going to put this in your arm and you're going to be okay. You will be sick for a while, but Daddy is going to be with you every step of the way. Okay?" he asked. I remember nodding and crying from the big needle he injected me with. I never once asked what it was. He held me close until police came and took me and the others away. I was never allowed to leave the hospital until this…outbreak happened. The doctors said I had special blood. I had no choice. The trees were all I remembered. I liked to climb as a child. I was cornered by them and I sat in the tree for two days starving._

 _There was no life after this, so why keep trying right? I remember just letting my limp body fall right into the crowd of rotten flesh that would make anyone with a strong stomach vomit…_

I had watched this neighborhood, Alexandria, for some time. It was a stable place it seemed, but filled with people. I didn't like people really. They stuck me with needles. I watched from the trees mostly and just plotted ways to get inside and steal some food. It was the same thing every day. People came in and they left and from what I could see they were making sure their wall was secure. It was almost boring. But something happened today. A young boy with a brown sheriff's hat snuck out of the side and was wondering a few feet from me. I was curious of him, but the gun at his side told me he was dangerous. I only had two hatchets I swiped from a worn down weapons store a couple of miles back. It seemed everyone wanted a gun over a close range weapon like the pair I had. Even though they were not for the dead, but more for the living. I kept my body completely covered in the dirty brown thin blankets and followed the young man. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. I hid behind the bushes, my feet bare and my breathing silent. He stopped for a moment and looked around. He was pale with brown sweaty hair with a faded plaid shirt and pants. He suddenly turned around and I froze behind a large tree. There was silence and slowly I heard footsteps.

I peeked my head back around and saw only the hat on the ground. I blinked in curiosity and slowly took steps out into the open. I knew it was mostly a trap, but I didn't care frankly. I didn't care about living or dying, but I was too much of a coward to try and kill myself again my first attempt. Once I was out in the open and standing in front of the hat, I dropped down and picked it up. It smelled like sweat and salt. A familiar clicking noise causes me to still myself.

"Don't move." he says with authority. I keep my body still as to not rattle him.

"Alright." I said. He sounded like he was behind me and so I kept my crouch as still as stone.

"Stand up. Turn slowly." he said. I slowly did as I was told and kept the hat in my hand as I slowly turned and faced the boy. He had a gun pointed right at me, his eyes hard. He was too young for such eyes. This world has hardened him. He seemed mildly taken back. Probably because the sheet I wore covered everything but my eyes and the bridge of my nose.

"You've been stalking Alexandria… Tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now." he said. I noticed a few rotten flesh walkers coming our way. They saw him. I kept calm and raised my hands.

"Yes. I have been. I planned to sneak inside and find some food." I answered all too easily. I wasn't afraid like I should be. More of the creatures were coming now and I looked at the boy. He scoffed.

"You wouldn't make it out alive." he said. I nodded.

"That is true. But luckily for you, I am alone. If you were trying to keep this blind paradise a secret, then I couldn't tell anyone." I replied. They were nearing him and I just lifted my head some trying to decide if I should tell him or not. But he was in control, he had the gun. His eyes tightened on me and he just looked me over.

"Sorry if I don't really believe you." he said. I nodded once.

"Forgiven." I said and out of the corner of my eye, a monster was moving to strike the boy. I watched the boy's swiftness as he quickly shot the monster dead. This made him alert, and honestly it made me alert, for there was a large amount of groaning, skulking creatures who were just drawn to the boy. He raised his gun at all of them trying to keep them back and my eyes widened as I watched them coming at him from behind. He was going to be easily over powered for they were coming from all around him. The bridge between us was weakening and I looked to my right as the monsters walked right past me as if I did not exist.

If I let him die, this could be trouble.

"KID COME HERE! I CAN HELP!" I screamed. The boy didn't even hesitate for he knew his options were very limited. In seconds, he dashed for me. I could see in his eyes, that he had no idea what was about to happen, but I knew he didn't want to die. I simply opened my sheet, grabbed him and pulled him in to me hugging him tight to my body, his face diving into my chest.

"What are you doing!" he asked struggling.

"Shh!" I said violently. The monsters dragged themselves over to me for a moment before suddenly walking past me as if looking for flesh. The hoard limped around us for ten minutes, and I just remained perfectly still. I stared at the dead men and women wondering when they would ever see past my strange invisibility and kill me, but they just didn't see me. They didn't see us. They didn't feel us, even as they nudged past me, our skin touching, they didn't even look. This was something I was used to. I waited a couple of minutes for the area to clear out, but even then, I waited some more because the boy was with me. When it was silent and I was sure we were alone, I released the boy. He stumbled back from me wide eyed and almost delirious.

He was panting and looking me up and down.

"Wh-what was that!" he asks loudly.

"Sssh! Do you want them to hear you?" I asked. He ran his hand up and down at me.

"What did you just do?" he harshly whispered. I shrugged some swaying anxiously.

"Nothing." I said sharply but he shook his head not even believing me.

"We should be dead, torn apart and eaten. Why aren't we dead?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can't explain that. You need to leave and go back to your people." I said turning and moving down the grassy road.

"Wait! No!" he said loudly. I turned back to him and shushed him violently again. He raised his hands. "Look... I'm out of bullets see."

He clicked them at me and I flinched of course, but was happy nothing came out. I gave him a glare and he pointed.

"Plus you are still holding my hat." he said. I looked down at my right hand to see this was true. I threw it immediately in his direction and he sighed with aggravation as he moved to pick it up. "Look I would… really appreciate it if you just walk with me back to Alexandria. Whatever you did could work again and keep me safe until we get back."

'Oh I know it would.'

"We can give you food." he said. Now my stomach answered for me, and I sighed heavily touching it softly.

"Fine." I said and walked toward him, but he raised his hand quickly as if wanting to shake my hand.

"I'm Carl Grimes." he said. I stopped and looked down at his hand before looking up at him. What was he expecting? He arched a brow. "What being out in the wilderness make you forget manners?" I sighed through the sheet and lifted my own hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Helena." I replied and he nodded and shook it firmly.

"Cool. My father would love to meet someone like you." he said. I was inwardly worried about that for I knew I could not stay at this place surrounded by so many people.

Author's Notes

Ayo, so I had written a Walking Dead Fanfic before but deleted it so this is making up for it. I think it's a good start so let me know what yall think


	2. Chapter 2

2

The two of us walked in silence for a moment.

"So how did you do it?" he asked. I looked down at him for a moment.

"Do what?" I asked and he looked up at me with a dumb look.

"You don't carry a gun, you look like hell, but the fuckers walk right past you." he reminded. "How do you do it?" I finally decided to reveal the rest of my face to him, my chocolate skin covered in mud to protect it from the sun.

"I'm complicated." I said with a smile. He huffed.

"You got that right." he said. A creature was creeping up on us and Carl immediately hugged me. I blinked at the contact as if caught off guard, but I held him close until the monster passed by. When it was out of sight, I let him go and we continued on.

"Woah that's- you gotta show me how you do it." he said with mild excitement. I huffed.

"It takes years of blocking out the past." I said and he nodded swiftly at me.

"I can do that." he said. I was about to ask what his father was like until another voice rang in the air.

"CARL!" I heard a man yell. Carl's head shot up and I pulled the sheet over my mouth again.

"That's my dad." he said and ran from me. I kept my casual pace and followed. We must be near is den. Everyone, alive to me, were animals. Well wolves to be exact. Some traveled in packs and others were alone either waiting to die or hunting. I saw the familiar fence that looked like it could protect the houses on the inside, but I knew if something big fell on them they'd be goners. I saw a slim white man running up to Carl. He had brunette hair and a clean shaven face. I saw others outside of the opening. There was a dreaded woman who was darker than me and a large red headed man standing next to another light skinned woman. An Asian guy and a white woman stood next to them too.

I watched Carl hug the man and it took only seconds to realize this was Carl's father. I took the time to look up at the wooden wall and saw a few people with guns watching us. I saw a man with a cross bow pointed right at me. He had shaggy dark hair and some kind of vest from what I could see. I don't think I would like attention from them. I turned and began to leave back toward the woods.

"Hey wait you said you'd come!" Carl said.

"Carl stop." his father said cautiously. "Hey." I wasn't sure if I should stop, but I did. I inhaled slowly and turned and met the man who was just staring at me. I was shielding my entire body with this sheet, so I understood why he was not so accepting like his son. I stared at the man for a moment and just waited for something to happen.

"A hoard came through here and moved in the direction of where you guys came from." he said. I only nodded and he nodded. "There's no way you both could have taken them on your own." Now his eyes were looking past me and around for people who weren't there.

"Dad, they walked right past her. She doesn't have a gun." Carl said. His father looked at him as if confused and back at me and then at him again.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly. Carl motioned his head at me.

"She saved me. I ran out of bullets and she just shielded me from the walkers and they just walked right past her as if we didn't even exist." he said. The father seemed very confused and I sighed heavily and turned again continuing to move back into the woods.

"Hey!" the father called out again and I stopped again rolling my eyes.

"She's alone dad. The least we can do is get her some food." he said.

"Carl we don't know her." he said sternly.

"Her name's Helena." Carl said defiantly. "I promised her food. It's the least we can do. If she's a threat we can handle her." he said lowly. I just wanted to leave. There was more silence now and I assumed they were thinking it over.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I was quiet as I turned and looked back at the man. I nodded once and he nodded raising his hand toward the entrance. I was tense and unsure and I made sure my eyes showed this to everyone. Carl nodded.

"It's okay." he said and I looked at him finding mild comfort in his words. Maybe it was because he's the first person who seemed genuine toward me instead of looking at me like I was crazy. I looked up at the fence that was open and slowly began to walk toward it.

"I'm Rick Grimes." he said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Helena." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you for saving my son, Helena." he said. I nodded and he let me move first into this new world. I was still greeted by the people with large guns in their hands.

"This Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and Sasha." he said introducing them. The man with the cross bow jumped down and he had a permanent mean/tired look on his face. He looked very withdrawn, but cautious at the same time. "This is Daryl." I looked at everyone and nodded.

"Greetings." I said and they all nodded looking at me with tough faces. I expected this. I wanted to show them I was not a threat until I could leave.

"Girl you must be hot with that sheet on." Abraham said and I looked at myself and shrugged moving my head from left to right.

"A little yes." I said slowly removing the sheet from my mouth and from my head revealing a large bush of black curls that was caked with mud. Abraham's eyes flexed. Rick moved beside me.

"Let's get you to Deana and we will get you some food." he said. I looked from him to Carl as if wanting to make sure his words were true and he just nodded and I followed this group. There were many people in here. There were beautiful homes with yards and children playing. As I watched the children play, my mind was racing back to the screaming.

" _NO! Daddy!"_

" _You can't take my children!"_

I saw a front porch with an older woman standing on it. She had on a grey long sleeve shirt with pants and boots. A gun was tight at her hips.

"That's Carol." Rick said and I nodded and we kept walking. We were brought a house that was larger than the others and standing on the front porch was an older woman with older red hair and soft eyes.

"Deana. This is Helena from what I know she's a friend." he said looking at me with mild eyes, a sign he didn't trust me, but he wasn't hostile. The woman came down the steps and smiled.

"Hi, Helena." she said. I only nodded.

"I was thinking of getting her some food. She looks hungry." he said. Deana nodded.

"Let's get her set up in one of these houses close to yours. You found her so she's your responsibility. We will talk later." she told warmly. Rick nodded and directed me somewhere else. Everyone moved to give me space, but the second I was led to an empty house, I was given canned beans and soup and I didn't even wait for it to be heated up. Rick and the people who saw me into Alexandria just watched me. Others came here as well. Rick introduced me to Father Gabriel, Eugene, Rosita, Aaron, Tara and her girlfriend Denise. By now I had removed the sheet revealing the dirty and muddy tank and matching pants. All of it was dry and seemed to have blended into my skin.

After I finished my first portion, I was brought more and I ate that too.

"Let us know when you want that heated." Rick said with humor in his voice, but I stopped eating at that moment and just stared at everyone here. They were just watching me, and now I felt vulnerable. I stood up now swiftly alarming everyone.

"Thank you for the food, but I have to go." I said swiftly. Rick held his hands up keeping the room calm.

"Hey it's okay. We won't hurt you." he said. I just stood there and watched everyone for a moment. They seemed to be on guard and I just wasn't sure what to do. "Since this whole outbreak happened, have you been by yourself?" I looked at him and nodded slowly. He seemed almost impressed.

"Have you ever had to kill any of the walkers?" Abraham asked. I looked at him and thought about it.

"No… only if they are in my way of something." I responded. Rick nodded and now looked at Carl who just nodded at him. He looked at me.

"Carl says… you know of a way to get past the walkers without even being detected. Is that true?" he sounded so hopeful. I didn't know what to say to him. My lips quivered as everyone seemed not too worried about what Rick said as if they didn't believe what he said.

"I am invisible to them, yes." I responded. Now everyone looked at me as if I was weird and Abraham was the first to groan.

"Bullshit." he said. Carl looked at him quickly.

"It's the truth." he snapped. "I saw her!"

"First Eugene knew the cure and now we got some girl who did some magic trick and got lucky."

"I have long since apologized and was hoping we would move on from the horribleness that is my past." Eugene said mechanically. Michonne moved over to Carl.

"Are you sure you know what you saw?" she asked almost motherly. Daryl was just standing in the corner observing me. When I looked his way, he avoided my eyes.

"Don't!" I snapped causing everyone to grow silent and Daryl looked dead at me as if was talking to him. I looked at Rick slowly shaking my head. "Don't talk to me as if I am not in the room." Rick stared at me for a moment and I felt familiar anger. I moved toward Abraham and he just looked at me with a powerful glare.

"You want to see a magic trick. I'll show you one. But for all of your safety, I would advise only a few of you come." I merely announced before moving outside. I'll show them what I am capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was standing by the sliding fence that would lead us outside. Rick decided to come and Abraham. Michonne and Carl were with them. Carl was not backing down from going. Abraham did not look fazed and I looked at Rick.

"The hoard that passed by here shouldn't be too far. Let me walk ahead far enough that you won't get caught by them. I'll raised my hand when you need to stop." I explained. Rick didn't seem too sure, so he looked at Carl who nodded.

"Let's just do this." Abraham said. I kept my sheet off and my hatchets with them to show them, I couldn't hurt them. I nodded and began to move from the gates. The rest waited until I was a great distance from them, but could still see me before following behind me. I kept my hands to my side taking in the beautiful sight of the trees. It's strange how even though life seems dead, everything else isn't.

Normal POV

Rick watched the strange woman as she walked too casually up ahead. He noticed how she wasn't on guard and constantly looking around for any walkers. She even stepped on a pile of sticks and it didn't faze her.

"It's like she isn't even worried about the walkers." he said. Michonne nodded examining her.

"Yeah. She's definitely not afraid or she's a good actress." she told. Abraham snorted holding his gun casually downward.

"Yeah until they actually show up." he said. Carl glared at him.

"Yeah just wait and see." he said.

Helena's POV

I hummed gently to myself wondering where everyone was until I could hear groaning. I stopped and looked to my right to see a group of ten creatures walking aimlessly. I raised my hand and pointed over to the heard and I just stared at them for a moment before turning and looking at Rick. They were far, but could see me. He raised his head and nodded giving me a wave. They were ready. I nodded myself and looked at the heard.

" _And we'll rise up. High like the waves. We'll rise up. In spite of the ache we'll rise up and we'll do it a thousand times again. For you oh oh oh oh oh."_ As my voice carried out the song of Andra Day, the hoard was immediately drawn to it. I stopped and watched as they all began to drift over to me groaning and making all kinds of guttural noises. I watched as they moved past me and I slowly turned and looked at Rick and the others to see them just standing there with wide eyes. I even raised my arms to the sky and began to move my hips in the air dancing along with the imaginary music of the song.

I remember listening to it on the radio as it played by my bed side. I was allowed that radio luckily. I walked through the hoard touching them and being one with them, and they did not even look my way. Rick and the others just watched with disbelief as I moved about the dead. I kept dancing as I moved without a care in this cruel world. Because they did not see me, they did not notice Rick and the others, also because they finally moved off to the side where they couldn't be seen. Rick immediately grabbed my shoulders and Abraham just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Okay. Now I'm a believer." he said. Carl smirked.

"See, I told you she could do it." he said. Rick and Michonne just stared at me. Rick gave me a mild shake.

"How did you do it?" he asked. I just stared at him for a moment before shaking my head slowly.

"I'm complicated." I responded softly. Later on within the day, I was given the house and finally time to myself. And I spent that time showering and getting cleaned up. The entire white, clean porcelain was now filthy it took thirty minutes to be an acceptable clean. My hair felt heavy, but I didn't care. It beat bathing in river water. I left the bathroom in a towel and came into this clean, sparkling room. It was so weird being in an actual bedroom. I heard a knock on the door and I felt I wanted to cover myself up more, but Maggie had my blanket.

"Hey it's Maggie, I have your blanket." I heard from the other side. I smiled and opened the door and she held it out to me.

"All clean." she said and I smiled and took it and wrapped it around my body fully. "That's a medical sheet right, from a hospital?" I nodded just holding myself inside it. She just nodded and looked me over slowly.

"Was that where you were when it all happened?" she asked. I only nodded again.

"Was it…a mental hospital?" she asked carefully, and I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No. A regular hospital." I responded and she nodded.

"Well there's some clothes in that drawer for you. Rick would like to talk to you once you're dressed. I'm going to take you to him." she announced. I nodded wondering how I was going to explain to these people that I needed to be on my way. Maggie nodded once more and left. Once I was dry, I moved to the drawer and opened it looking at the dark clothes. I pulled out a long sleeve grey and green shirt and some black pants. They were a little loose, but I wouldn't complain. I grabbed my sheet and wrapped it around me again. It was warm and smelled nice and clean. I couldn't help but smile at the memories…

I attached my hatchets to my waist and left the room. Maggie was waiting for me in the living room and I smiled a bit confirming I was ready. We left the house and I followed her.

"So it's true then." she said. I looked up at her and she stared at me. "You are immune to _them_." I looked back down at the ground and nodded.

"Yep." I replied and she shook her head in confusion.

"How?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm complicated." I told.

"How?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I can't really tell you." I replied. She winced at my words and looked down. There was more silence now as I followed her. "So how many of you have been together through this?" She looked up.

"Most of us. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Sasha and Michonne. Gabriel, Tara, Rosita, Abraham and Eugene joined later. We're a family who came here and met Deana. Rick's going to ask for you to stay with us."

I stiffened and almost stopped walking, but didn't.

"Is that what everyone wants?" I asked. She chuckled dryly.

"You saved Carl and you have a gift that could potentially help us survive. We wouldn't mind your help." she explained. There's nothing I could really do. I didn't respond after her comment and now we were back at that woman Deana's place. I followed Maggie inside and into the living room. The same people were here and Maggie walked over to Glen taking his hand and sitting down. Daryl was in the corner and Rick was standing in the middle. He nodded at me and looked around at his friends before looking at me.

"We've been talking about you… I don't know how it is you can do what it is you do, but we all would love it if you to stayed and join us." he said. I stared at him and now down at Carl who nodded and smiled some. I then looked back at Rick and shook my head.

"I can't. I don't belong here." I said. Rick shook his head.

"Look I know you've been alone through this whole thing, and I can say we have all been there. But with us you'll be safe and protected." he said. I shook my head.

"You can't guarantee that. In the end we all lose no matter how long we fight to survive." I told.

"Everyone loses except you." Michonne said. I looked at her and then down. Rick waved his hand over me.

"Look we ain't gonna try and use whatever it is you have to our advantage. I won't lie and say we aren't curious because we are. You have a chance out there than all of us combined." Deana moved over to me.

"We can offer you shelter, food and rest. You have been out in that world all by yourself. Everyone could use some friends and someone you trust." She explained. I stared at her for a moment. Someone I can trust? I don't want anyone I can trust. That means risking it all and getting hurt. I looked down for a moment and then looked at Rick. I never want to give anyone a chance. But being back at that house, having a shower and having and seeing that bed made me think of sleep. I closed my eyes for a moment lost in thought.

"I- I need to sleep." I merely answered. Rick and everyone nodded as if understanding.

"Of course. I can imagine you'd be tired of sleeping in the dirt and mud. The house you've been staying at belongs with Daryl. I don't know if you are okay with that." he said. I was caught off guard by his words and looked at Daryl. He just watched me with his hands crossed, his tough and tired face still painted on his face. I shrugged.

"I just want to sleep." I said. Rick nodded.

"Okay. Maggie will get you back and we will talk afterword." he said. I nodded and Maggie moved over to me and I followed her. We walked back to Daryl's home. Now I saw it differently. It wasn't just a house now. I noticed the garage was open and inside was a motorcycle with all kinds of tools around. I blinked and looked away.

I walked onto the front porch and Maggie remained in front of it.

"I hope you do decide to stay… I wouldn't mind getting to know what an incredible person you are." she said. I froze and slowly turned and looked at her and she just smiled with her in her pockets and walked away. I watched her leave down the road. I shook my head of her words and moved inside. I found my way back to the room I showered in and just fell atop of the stiff bed. I didn't even get under the blankets. I just slept with the sheet around my body. I was out instantly. I didn't even know if these people would allow me to wake up, but then again if they didn't, they'd be doing me a kindness. My feet curled up into my body and I just smiled at the beauty of the pillow.

" _You remember when we first met?" he asked. I nodded._

" _Yes. You had a half a swastika on your head and you immediately hated me, because of the color of my skin." I answered. He laughed._

" _Yeah… I thought being chained in the same bedroom with you was punishment."_

" _Yet you couldn't stop flirting with me with your eyes." I answered laughing._

"… _We have to get out of here Helena. They can't keep us here anymore. We're over eighteen and hospitals can't even keep people here against their will." he said._

" _Ssh they'll hear us." I said harshly._

" _There's more of us than there is them… I am not going to lie here and watch them continue to poke me with needles and keep hurting me or you." he said. "We are going to get out."_

My eyes slowly opened and all I saw was darkness. I sat up swiftly and looked around remembering where I was. I am alive. I looked around to the nearest window and saw it was dark. I looked around some more until I saw a plate of beans and potatoes on the ground. Did Maggie leave them or Daryl? I remembered now that Rick would want to talk. What would he do when he finds out that I can't stay? Oh that's right, because that would mean having to worry about people and losing them as well…


	4. Chapter 4

4

I wrapped my blanket around my body as I usually did and slowly covered my hair. I left my mouth exposed though, and I left the house. I made sure my hatchets were secured and I made me way through the house. It was quiet and no one was around. I was glad for I didn't want anyone to stop me. I opened the door and stuck my head out. It was quiet and still, and I didn't really like it. I moved down the porch and followed the rocky little trail over to the garage and I noticed it was open. I was standing right in the middle of it now, and I just saw Daryl sitting on a huge crate, shirtless, working on his bike. He just looked up at me and I just froze, shoulder tense and feeling my fight or flight response kick in. He seemed calm though as he looked me over.

"You leavin'?" he asked pretty calmly and I was still for a moment unsure of what to say, but the truth was good as ever. I figured I could take him if he tried anything. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. He looked down and nodded and moved back to putting his wrench in the side of the bike.

"Well that's a damn shame." he said nonchalantly and I just watched him continue to work. I'm glad he wasn't desperate to have me stay. I shook my head.

"I've only been a part of one family long before this happened… I can't be of use to anyone here. I'd slow you all down somehow and I can't protect you if something happens. I tried once and ended up losing them anyways." I explained. He stopped his movements and just rested his arms in his hands and he looked down in thought before looking up at me, dark locks covering his eyes.

"You ain't the only one who has lost someone. Rick's lost a wife, I lost a brother, Maggie a sister…" he paused for a moment before shaking his head. "I ain't gonna beg you to stay or make promises that this whole thing is gonna be some walk in the park because we are far from that road of hope and faith, but if you stay with us for one week and let us show you what a real family is… then who knows maybe we will grow on you and you'll grow a spine." he said roughly. His tone sounded like a challenge as he just bluntly called me a coward. I don't know why I stiffened at his words and felt a jolt of relief, maybe I saw _him_ in this man's eyes. Both knew how to strike a nerve. I looked away for a moment in thought before I saw Sasha appear. She gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey. I thought maybe we could walk over to Rick's place and talk. You think you can do that?" she asked curiously and I looked from her to Daryl who just stared at the two of us before going back to his bike. I looked back to Sasha before nodding.

"Yeah." I replied and she smiled and motioned for me to follow her and I did. I walked a little behind her and it was quiet between us before suddenly she whipped around and was now walking backwards as she looked me over.

"So you can walk amongst the dead." she said. I was caught off guard by her sudden actions, but I nodded.

"Yeah. Rick and Abraham and the others saw me." I replied. Her eyes popped now.

"Wow… God must have really had plans for you if you're willing to walk around as freely as you do." she said. I shook my head.

"God didn't do this." I said bitterly raising my hands. "Man did this." She nodded slowly and turned back around.

"I wish I had your ability then. Is it something you can teach us?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I just recently found out about it. I was running from the walkers for so long, I never realized they couldn't see me in the first place." I replied. She tilted her head, eyes showing curiosity.

"How'd you know?" she asked gently and I looked ahead.

"I was stuck in a tree while a large group of them were moving by. It seemed they were never going to leave and it had been days since I had any food or water." I said holding my sheet closer around my body. It always brought me comfort and more protection than this gift I had. "I had given up and decided to end my life. I jumped into the hoard."

Her head remained tilted as she listened.

"But nothing happened." she concluded. I shook my head.

"Nothing happened. I fell on them and realized I wasn't dead. So I got up and bolted before they may be able to realize I was there." I said and she looked down in amazement almost. She looked back up at me and I just noticed we had stopped in front of a house.

"Why were you in a hospital?" she asked curiously and now I could hear the voices in my head and I closed my eyes for a moment trying to tune them out and ignore them. I squinted my eyes shut tighter before opening them. I shook my head.

"I can't." I merely replied and she nodded quickly.

"Okay." she answered. I heard a soft babbling noise, and I looked up on the porch to see Rick holding a child in his hand and I just stared at the baby's soft hair and gentle features. So he had another child.

"Helena this is Judith, my baby girl." he introduced. I smiled and nodded up at him.

"Nice to meet you Judith." I replied and she just stared off into space. Rick looked at her smiling before looking down at me.

"I was hoping you and I could talk one on one." he said. I nodded and Carl came out and smiled at me before taking Judith and walking over to Sasha. I moved up the porch and met Rick on the top step. He opened the front door for me and I moved inside looking around at the cozy home he had. I walked into the living room and he followed and I just stood in the middle of the room. Rick nodded and motioned his hand toward the kitchen.

"Can I get you any water or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Thanks." I answered and he nodded and moved and stood at a reasonable distance from me. His hands were in his pockets leisurely and he looked around for a moment.

"You know I didn't trust this place for the longest time… Deana and the people already living here didn't know a single thing about surviving. Had their walls been broken down by the monsters or other humans, they'd be defenseless. But we showed up and we found a way to help each other. That's what I want from us and you. I want us to work together. And I ain't asking for you to try and share your gift with us. We will never ask you to do that. We just want help staying alive." he replied. I listened and could tell he was a good father and a good man.

"You've seen it all. You and your group. I can see it in your eyes that you would kill for them and they would do the same. I don't know have those instincts, Rick and I do not know how to protect others during all of this. I've never needed to. I've also never killed any of the walkers. I just paint my body with dirt and remain invisible." I explained and shook my head chuckling dryly as I looked away. "I don't know how I haven't gone crazy yet, but I praise that I am still here." I held the sheet close and I inhaled some. Rick nodded.

"Well if you decide not to stay, I won't force you- none of us will." he said. I looked up at him in shock not expecting him to say what he said. "We will even give you some food on your way out, but if you do decide to stay you have to know that trust must be earned and you will learn to pull your weight. And if we even think that your intentions aren't good, special or not, I will put a bullet in your head." His eyes darkened with his words and I felt fear shoot into spine. I looked away thinking back at Daryl's words at me not having a spine. It seemed Rick also wanted to challenge me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I want to stay, but only for a week to see how this plays out. If I end up not being what you guys need, I will gladly leave." I said and he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Deal. But I want know secrets from you." he said. I nodded figuring that came with the territory.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and he nodded back looking me over.

"Telling me your story and how you came to be invisible to our common enemy." he said.

Author's Notes

Heyo everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed this update. It's a little rushed, and it's also late here, but I wanted to put something together before I went to sleep so ignore the typos! Anyways I figured it would be good to dig into Helena's past and tell everyone why she constantly wears a hospital blanket over her body. Anyways updating soon!


	5. Chapter 5

5

I thought about my past and wondered what I was supposed to say.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked and Rick shrugged casually.

"Just tell me whatever you would like to tell me. Where were you when all of this broke out?" he asked. I turned my face to the window and just looked out it. I used to do that a lot back at the hospital.

"I was really young when my dad started to inject things into me. He always told me they were cures for me, so I thought everything he did was an act of love. He said I was sick or something and because he studied blood, he was going to great lengths to cure me. I don't remember what it was I had, but he always stayed by my side when his injections had bad effects." I started and Rick nodded looking at me intently to show he was paying attention. I shrugged and curled my fingers together tapping my thumbs together.

"He did work for the government, and I think he was stealing things from them in order to make cures for me. So one day after he injected me with something, men in black suits kick in the door and I remember yelling and scuffling. They grabbed me, put me in a car, and I never saw my dad or my brothers and sisters again." I stated. Rick nodded and looked down as if trying to take in what I said.

"And where did they take you?" he asked. I scoffed and looked away lightly.

"To some "hospital". I was thirteen when they took me away. They never let me leave and I didn't know the name of the hospital either. I was constantly monitored every day and people came in and started to just…do things to me. I asked to see my dad and they said no. I wanted to leave, and they wouldn't let me. Apparently, my father had done something extraordinary and whoever the people were, they wanted it and it was in my blood. I guess they were failing at getting it because they kept taking blood from me all the time they took blood from me. They held me there for twelve years, kept me hidden away from the world. I assumed I would die there." I said. Rick's eyes deepened on me as he listened and he looked me over for a moment. I held the sheet closer to me.

"I only had this sheet for warmth and whatever food they wanted to give me." I replied and Rick nodded.

"What happened next?" he asked softly and lowly. I looked up at him now.

"Well, I thought I was the only one in this building…"

 _I heard him kicking and screaming and cussing at the men in white who brought me food and water and clothing and blankets. They also taught me things about my body and the changes they'd experience. I was afraid of who this guy was. The door was brought in and I see someone on a rolling bed. He's strapped down and finally he's brought in on the bed a few feet from mine. I was stunned to see him. He had pale skin and a shaved head. Half of his face was badly burned and scraped into his head was a swastika, well half of it was burned off. I swallowed some and heard a screech. I looked at the doorway to see other people in beds just like mine. My eyes widened. There were other people here like me. My heart suddenly sprung to life and I knew, that I wouldn't be alone forever._

" _Don't put me in this room with this fucking animal!" I hear the guy roar and I hardly take in his words. I am too busy feeling joy that he's even here and that I am not alone. One of the men in white patted my arm and I looked up at him._

" _You'll be just fine, Helena. Ignore him and I'll be back in and we can maybe go outside today." he said. I could hear more screaming and soon the men in white disappeared from the room and the guy just yelled._

" _Can I at least room with a fuckin' pure blooded Aryan!" he roared. I looked away from him and out the window. Even though I was sure this guy didn't like me, because I was black, I was still glad he was here._

I paused in my explanation and felt my cheek was moist from tears. I sniffled and wiped the tears.

"Long story short, we grew tired of being prisoners. Even though we wanted justice for the cruelty done to us, we decided to stick with vengeance." I replied chuckling softly. "Yet when I open the doors of my prison I see the dead walking around. I found out I could walk amongst them months later after I concluded I was finally alone." I told and Rick nodded with me.

"Well I can honestly tell you, that you are someone I have never seen before. To have your entire childhood and livelihood taken from you by complete strangers, I won't even pretend to know how that feels." he said. I didn't say anything for a while and he nodded and stood up. "But know you are safe here. We can find you something to do to keep yourself occupied. But I do believe you should learn how to kill. You won't make it in this world stealing from others. Walkers are one thing, but humans are far worse." I nodded in agreement and stood up with him.

"I guess I can live with that." I replied and he nodded.

"You ever shoot a gun?" he asked. I shook my head and he nodded once more moving over to the door. "Well today you're going to." He opened the door to see Carl standing right there looking us both over.

"So you gonna stay?" he asked quickly. I nodded.

"For a week to see how things go." I said and he smiled big.

"I knew it." he said, and I couldn't help but give a small smirk.

"She's gonna learn how to shoot a gun. I'm going to see if Abraham is free. Let's go." Rick said before walking from the house. I followed behind him and Carl followed too.

"So this invisibility you have… is it in your skin or your blood?" Carl suddenly asked. Rick looked at him.

"Son, let's not overwhelm her." he said smiling up at me, eyes apologizing. I chuckled.

"It's alright, I can imagine that whatever my father put in me, the people at the hospital wanted too. So I can say it could well be my blood." I replied.

"Why were you in a hospital?" Carl asked.

"Carl, enough. Go see if Tara or Carol need your help." he said. Carl gave a soft glare and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said before smiling at me and running off. I grinned.

"Your son, is much like you. Calm during peace times, but vicious if needed to be." I said. Rick smiled over at me.

"In this world we need a balance. If we're too calm we get killed, if we're too vicious we lose all of our humanity." he lectured. I looked at him.

"You think you can maintain balance in this world?" I asked. He looked up in thought before looking at me.

"I think I can try." he said. I took in his words. I could say I was more calm than vicious. We came to the wall and looked up. Abraham was standing with his large back to us.

"Hey Abraham, you think you have time to teach the new girl to shoot?" he asked. Abraham looked down at us, his bushy brows knitted together.

"She don't know how to shoot? Well hell I guess I better teacher her so she'll live longer." he said. He came down from his post, I guess and looked at me. "What all do you know?" I looked away with embarrassment.

"Nothing." I said. Rick hit Abraham on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to it." he said. I was unsure of being left alone with the burly man, but I decided to jump right in and trust him. I guess if Carl trusted everyone than I had to as well. I would have to say he was the portal from my world to this one. I trusted him oddly enough. Abraham smirked and lifted his gun.

"Let's get started."

Author's Notes

Hope everyone's enjoying the fanfic, now because of tonight's seasons 7 premier (RIP to those who died) Negan will also be in Helena's past present and future. Also I am not going to get to into Helena's past in this chapter for I want to save the rest for Daryl. Oh yeah shout out The Dreamer17, I hope you are enjoying the fanfic!


	6. Chapter 6

6

I was happy Abraham didn't ask me any questions about me. I was still tired, but was happy I slept into the morning as the sun was finally coming up. I really didn't want to tell anyone else about me. If they wanted to know I would direct them to Rick and he could tell them. He taught me some stuff about a handgun like the safety and how to reload a gun. He even taught me about aiming and shooting.

"We won't fire the gun just yet. We will get you some training where you can go against walkers. Firing anything right now could lead them to us and right now we are trying to keep a low profile." he explained. I nodded observing the handgun in my palm. It had a good weight to it. Abraham looked me over now and I caught this look immediately.

"That blankie of yours is only going to hold you back during a scrap," he said and immediately I held the sheet closer to my body and he raised his hand and took the gun from my hand since I was fumbling with it in order to hold the sheet to me, "It may be good for hiding… I'm just saying you may not want to wear it all the time. If we run in to people it could get in the way like get dirty or bloody."

His words made sense and I looked down at the sheet before slowly sliding it off my body and I felt the warm arm against my body. I tensed feeling exposed and slowly I began to fold it up.

"It's all I have that keeps me linked to this world… I can't lose it." I said and he nodded and his eyes were sympathetic as if he was looking at a child.

"Okay I understand. Where did you get it from?" he asked. I turned and looked at the trees surrounding us. We were not far from the wall.

"The hospital." I replied. He nodded.

"What illness did you have?" he asked looking me over with innocent curiosity. I looked from the trees at him and then shook my head.

"I wasn't. The government put me there when I was very young and refused to let me go… one could say this apocalypse was my liberation." I said. His eyes flexed in mild shock and I just looked away feeling awkward around him anyway.

"Thanks for the lesson. Maybe later on you can show me the big guns." I said and now he laughed, his red mustache curling up with his smile.

"Easy little one. We still have a lot to learn before you can play with the big boys." he said before giving my back a light pat before turning toward the wall. "Tomorrow morning we will get up and go into the woods and I'll show you some real shit." I couldn't help but smile at the grizzly bear of a man.

"Okay." I said and followed him toward the wall. Once we were back inside, I separated from him and began to do my own exploring around the neighborhood. I saw clothe lines with sheets on them and more children playing. Some men and women were sitting almost calmly on their front porches. When they saw me, they leaned forward to get a better look at me and some even whispered about me. I felt mildly anxious now and held my sheet close to me.

"Hey, Helena!" I hear someone calling out to me. I turned to look behind me to see Glen. He smiled catching up to me.

"Hello Glen." I said and he just smiled awkwardly at me. I just stared at him for a moment wondering what was going on right now before suddenly he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be weird, but I can't believe someone like you is here with us." he said. I blinked unsure of what he meant exactly. He shook his head again. "I mean it's just amazing that you're here…with us."

I arched my brow now unsure of where this conversation was going before shaking his head.

"Sorry. With Maggie pregnant and us finding an actual home. Things actually be seem to looking up for it just seems like fate you know?" he asked. I just shook my head in honesty and he chuckled nervously. "Right. What I'm trying to say is welcome." He held his hand out to me. I looked down at it and nodded taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks." I replied and he just smiled and backed away and nodded. I watched for a moment before turning and moving on with my one girl tour. I was still very unsure of my place. It was big and I was still a stranger here. What if these people were not who they say they are. I winced and began to look around. Now I just felt out of place and now I quickly moved to open my blanket, my fingers trembling as I did so. I finally got it open and began to move it around my body and now I felt calm and perfectly invisible.

"That won't keep you hidden from all the dangers of the world." I hear an older voice say. I turn and see an older black man looking at me and I looked him over never having seen him before. He raised his hand. "No need to fear me. My name's Morgan Jones, but everyone calls me Morgan. You are Helena the girl with the cloak everyone wishes they had." I just stared at him more. Since he was here and no one seemed alarmed around me at the sight of him, I calmed myself.

"I guess." I merely replied and he chuckled and nodded.

"My my who would have thought I'd live to see the day someone actually had the upper advantage over the dead." he said. I didn't reply for I wasn't sure of what to really say to him. He tucked his hands in his pocket and motioned his head at me. "That sheet gives you absolute comfort doesn't it?" I looked down at the sheet before pulling the rest of it over my head as an answer. He just nodded.

"Well I can say it's good for hiding and all, but when the real danger comes and I don't mean the dead that sheet can't protect you from it." he explained. I winced some and looked away.

"I wouldn't have to worry if I was on my own." I said. He nodded and looked around some.

"You really think that's true? You think no one will see you and still try and take everything you have?" he asked and I looked up at him now.

"I have nothing." I said and he motioned his head at me.

"That sheet is something." he said and I just looked down at it again feeling suddenly vulnerable and I held it close to me as I looked up at the older man

"No one…is going to take it away from me." I stated quite bluntly and he nodded.

"Let's hope you can prove that." he said and turned and began to walk off. I watched him leave for a moment before realizing I was hungry again. I turned and looked around for Daryl's home. When I couldn't find it, I had to ask Rick when I saw him. He pointed me in the right direction and I made it to Daryl's house. I knocked and waited for an answer. When Daryl opened the door, I saw he was only in a grey vest and dirty pants. He looked at me curiously.

"Why'd you knock?" he asked lowly and I shrugged.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" I asked and he grunted lowly.

"Not if it's your place too." he said. I shook my head.

"It's your place. I have no claim to it." I said and he gave me a dumb founded look.

"We are sharing the place. It's ours. You don't have to knock." he said opening the door more so I could come in as he turned from me. I moved in behind him and cleared my throat.

"Do we just fend for our own with food?" I asked and now he looked at me and gave a low chuckle.

"Nah Denise is in charge of the food house we have here. You just go there and get what you need." he said. I nodded and removed my sheet from my head.

"Do you cook and stuff?" I asked watching him put his cross bow over his shoulder.

"No. I hunt." he said and began to move toward the door and now I felt compelled to follow him.

"Wait- you're going to hunt for breakfast?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep. I like to keep my skills sharp." he said and I suddenly felt more compulsion.

"Can I come?" I suddenly asked and now he stopped with his hand on the doorknob and he looked back at me.

"What?" he asked almost as if he didn't hear me. I shrugged.

"Can I you know…come?" I asked. "All I really know is survival. You all can just accept me, but I still want to live the way I want." He just stared at me now in thought and he looked away as if really thinking about this.

"Fine, but you do what I say when I say." he said and began to move out the door. I smiled and nodded following after him.

Daryl's POV

What the hell was I thinking, hell what the fuck am I even doing letting this woman tag along with me? I am a solitary hunter, a predator who makes his best kills alone, and now this girl comes in and bats her long freakin' eye lashes and asks all innocently if she can come. What was her deal? I thought it was too quick to just accept her and let her in to this place, but I was the first to say yes on letting her stay. I didn't even care if she could get past the walkers. But hell, I guess now I got to see it for myself.

Maybe I should test her and see if her intentions are truly good. But I could tell already by how she acted, that she had no intentions to begin with. I could see it in her eyes that she was afraid and she was just drifting around not caring if she lived or died.

And how she carried that hospital sheet around, I knew she had been traumatized. She had spoken to Rick, so I am sure he knew some of her story. But there was something about her that drew me to her. When she first walked in, I smelled mud and grime on her and I liked it. Even when she showered it all away, she had a natural body odor that I liked. It smelled fresh and light.

'God get a hold of yourself.' I thought to myself. Why was I even thinking thoughts like this? Even while everyone was getting together and falling in love, I didn't do that. Shit, I don't want to do that. It would mean having to treat them different and having to worry about them more than I would worry if we were just fighters in arms. Michonne caught us on the way to the gate.

She smiled a bit before looking over my shoulder and then looking mildly curious, her face turning mildly to stone.

"Where are you two off to?" she asked. I motioned my head toward the gate.

"Going to get breakfast." I answered and she arched a brow before nodding.

"Be careful out there." she advised and I merely nodded.

"Got it." I replied and walked past her and looked at Helena now. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she was looking all over the place. It's like she hasn't ever been in a community before. Where the fuck has this girl been? Once we were outside the gates, I looked at her.

"Don't talk or do anything to cause attention to us. This is a silent effort." I told. She nodded quickly and pursed her plump lips together. I expected her to object my demand immediately. This may have been the end of the world, but even during that I knew girls liked to talk. But this girl was willing to follow orders. I couldn't help but glance back at her. If she was alone all of this time, I can imagine she didn't have anyone to talk to anyways which is why she's so weirdly quiet.

Helena's POV

I followed Daryl into the forest, staying quiet as instructed. I was use to silence, so I was very much okay with it. I wondered what it was he was going to hunt, but I would not ask. Did he expect me to get my own food? But I wouldn't ask.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I didn't say a single word on our little journey. I just stared at the back of Daryl's head and when I felt he was going to look back, I just looked somewhere else. We weren't on a trail, so we had to be very quiet, well he did. I could make as much noise as I wanted, but I didn't want to annoy him so I stepped quietly. He stopped and raised his hand to my quietly and I stopped. He slowly pointed ahead and I looked around his shoulder and noticed a small brown rabbit chewing on a leaf. I stared at it for a moment thinking it was adorable. Daryl's shoulder blades raised as I watched his crossbow quietly align with the rabbit.

My eyes slowly closed as I felt I couldn't watch. I don't know why I did this for I have seen death of both humans and animals. I have killed a few animals myself when in desperate situations, but I guess this time it was different, because I could have had food back at the community. I heard the click of the bow and heard the arrow fly. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and saw the rabbit lying down now with the arrow lodged in its side. Daryl began to walk over to it. I was going to follow until something tapped me on the head. I stopped in my tracks and looked down to see an acorn on the ground. I heard shuffling above me and I looked up to see a squirrel moving about the trees.

"You gonna catch something or you gonna watch me the entire time?" Daryl asked and I looked at him to see him holding the rabbit by the ears now staring back at me. I moved slowly for one of my hatchets and he began to watch me warily. I didn't want the squirrel to know that I knew it was there. I motioned my eyes up at it and luckily Daryl caught on and followed my eyes. Once I grabbed the handle of my weapon, I quickly removed it and threw it swiftly and hard up at the tree. I watched it spin through the air with precision up at the tree and I watched it collide into the squirrel and it fell right off the tree trunk and onto the ground. Daryl's eyes flexed for a split second before looking at me.

"Nice." he said lowly. I shook my head.

"Nothing is nice about this," I said moving to grab the squirrel than the hatchet, "or that." I now motioned at his rabbit. He looked at his rabbit before looking at me.

"Well it's all that's keeping us from death when times are tough." he said walking past me. "You ever try dog?" I winced at the thought for I had never had dogs before. He just kept walking and I turned and followed him, but a familiar sound made me stop and turn in the direction of it. Daryl noticed my hesitance and looked back at me.

"What is it?" he asked lowly. My body felt easier now.

"Water." I said and began to move in the direction of it.

"Helena." He called out, but I was not moved. He followed after me. "There's a lake ahead of here, yeah, but we don't need to go walking about to go see some water."

'Then go back.' I wanted to say. I looked at him and smiled.

"Daryl, you look like a strong man who can handle other humans and walkers… I can protect you if you're too scared of the walkers, but I won't ask you to come with me. If you want, I'll give you my squirrel and you can eat them both and I will come back in a moment." I explained. He now arched a brow and I could tell he knew I was challenging him. He shook his head.

"Naw I ain't scared. We can eat once we get there, but you're getting the firewood. Come on." he said now walking past me with authority and I couldn't help but smile and nod as I followed him. I collected some wood as told and I could hear the water flowing even faster. There was something about water that just made me leave my mind and think of the future I could have had had my father not injected me with whatever he did and had me taken away. Daryl just marched on and I just looked at him for a moment.

"Since we are not hunting, am I allowed to talk?" I asked glancing at him. He looked at me and then looked around.

"Fine, but keep it low." he said. I nodded and looked forward.

"You look like someone who doesn't want or need anyone." I said and he just glanced at me now. I looked back at him and said nothing else. He looked me over with a mild glare.

"Yeah well you look like someone who came straight out of the mental hospital, but I don't go around parading that information around." he said roughly. I thought about his words before nodding.

"You're right I do. I was held hostage in some hospital all my life and had my blood taken from me almost every day. I wasn't allowed to see any of my family and I was made to think I was the only person there until I found out that they were keeping others that society didn't know about or wanted to know about. They wanted my blood, because of what I could do. Even after I turned eighteen they never let me go and when I finally forced my way out of there, all of this was happening." I explained calmly looking around. He looked at me with a deep and heavy stare.

"Sucks." he said. I nodded.

"That it does." I replied looking up at the sky.

 _I was finally allowed to walk around my room, but Aiden wasn't allowed. He couldn't be trusted, but he was a smooth talker and managed to get information from a blonde nurse who really liked him. I was coming out of the bathroom in our room when he looked at me from his sitting position in the bed._

" _I got some information for you." he said. I moved over and sat down on my bed, Indian style and waited._

" _What do you got?" I asked. He looked forward._

" _There's a family here, two sisters and an older brother, you know the three we saw with the masks over their faces. They come from a history of serial killers, cannibals to be exact. They ate a lot of people and now they are here. They're last names Bean." he said. I shivered at his words. I remember them being wheeled in a few days ago. They were pale and had black rimmed eyes and looked like demons. I remember the older brother looking at me as if he wanted to eat me himself._

" _They were in strait jackets. They must be dangerous." I explained and he nodded._

" _Which is good, because apparently we all are." he said. I glanced at him._

" _You couldn't hurt a fly." I teased and he smirked and raised his right hand to me revealing his restraints. Aiden was indeed smart, so smart he talked a whole neighborhood of white supremacists into going on a two day raid burning up black stores and churches and even schools with mostly black children in them._

 _I looked around as if making sure no one could see us and I moved over to him and sat on his bed and slowly lied beside him and with his right restrained arm he did his best to try and hold me._

" _How do you expect them to ever agree to fight with us?" I asked and he looked up at the ceiling in thought._

" _We don't need just them, we need everyone here. I heard that soon they'll be giving us "Recess". A way for us to socialize with each other so that way we'd trust them and not be so defiant. You, being the good girl you are, will most likely be able to go out and see others. Maybe you can talk to them." he explained. I nodded and curled in to him._

" _I'm scared… I've been scared ever since I came here as a little girl." I said gently and he just nodded._

" _Me too." he said. I looked up at him._

" _Did you ever think this would be your life?" I asked and he just stared at me, his right eye permanently closed, yet his left green eye just staring at me with gentleness._

" _I thought I'd be in prison maybe… I was born into a world of hate, but you seemed to just melt it all away in me and I would have never thought it'd be a black woman to do it. I can never take back what I did, but I know I can try by getting us all out of here. They can't keep us locked away forever." he said. I nodded leaning up and gently kissing his lips and he replied instantly. I heard footsteps and noise coming from outside. I got up and moved back over to my bed and just lied there. The door opened and in came the blonde nurse, Macey. She didn't like me very much. Behind her were two large men in white._

" _Miss Helena. It's time for you to donate more blood." she said in a happy tone. She had dark blue eyes and a perfect smile. As she walked in, she winked at Aiden who just smiled back. I closed my eyes thinking of the pain of the big needles. "Oh don't worry darling. If you behave, you'll get to go to recess." I only nodded and kept my eyes down as the men grabbed me and got me to my feet. I was cuffed and led from the room while Macey stayed behind and closed the door. I tried not to think about the things she was going to do to Aiden. After lying in another bed for what seemed like forever, I was placed in a wheel chair and rolled down the white halls. I felt so lifeless and was so numb._

 _The wheels stopped and a door was opened and I could see more insanely white walls._

" _Welcome to Recess." they said before wheeling me inside and placing me in a corner. When I felt I was alone, I slowly lifted my head and just stared out at the others in white gowns that matched my own and now my lips began to quiver upward into a smile. There were indeed more of us. But who I really wanted to talk to was in the corner as well, banging his head lightly against the wall and tightly sealed into a strait jacket with grey sweat pants that were too small for his tall muscular stature._

"Hey." Daryl said sharply and I looked over at him and he just stared at me. "You there?" I nodded quickly and he just nodded and motioned toward a large body of water.

"We're here." I said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I looked at the water that was before me. It rushed all over the place as it moved down the river. I got down on my knees and suddenly placed my palms right down inside.

"It's beautiful." I said feeling the chilly water hit me.

"It's just water." Daryl said roughly and I shook my head.

"No. It's the only thing that's free, that can never be claimed or taken away from the earth like we and the walkers can." I said looking back at him. He was already skinning the squirrel and rabbit.

"In the end it don't really matter." he said. I looked back to the water and placed my hands deeper inside.

"Are you already that ready to die?" I asked. I didn't get a reply and so I assumed the conversation was over.

"Are you?" he asked lowly. My fingers which were once wiggling in the water stopped and now I was staring at my reflection.

"No." I replied gently splashing the water about. That's all I could have with my meals- that's all any of us were allowed to have. Water. Water. Water. Daryl got the fire going and now was now placing the skinless animals over it. I removed my hand from the water and whipped off the excess water. I then moved over to sit across from him on the ground.

"Is it easy for you to eat animals?" he asked. "I can imagine being in a hospital you haven't had much experience with survival. How'd you do it?" I stared at the fire for a moment before shrugging.

"I learned from some of the other people there." I replied.

"Were they like you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If you mean had my blood then no. They were kids who would not be missed." I replied. He didn't say anything at first. His eyes just remained on the fire and I just watched him for a moment. "Did your brother die by the dead or the living?" He glanced up at me now before sneering some and looking back down. I didn't say anything else and just held my blanket to me.

"The living." he said out of the blue and I looked up at him. He now lifted his arm toward me holding the now roasted squirrel up to me. I took it and nodded my thanks before taking a bit of the dry meat.

"There was a boy there who use to eat people. He taught me what to look for in meat and told me how to make sure it wasn't diseased or not." I replied and now Daryl grimaced a bit as he took a bite of his rabbit. "When I left the hospital I knew what to look for. It was hard at first surviving on my own. I trusted no one. I never saw anyone from the hospital, and they were the only people I connected with so I remained in the shadows slowly learning to kill animals so I could eat them." I explained. He kept eating in silence nodding some to show he was listening.

"So what's with the blanket?" he asked. I looked down at it and sighed shaking my head some.

"He shielded me in it to protect me." I responded.

"The cannibal?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Someone else." I replied eating more of the squirrel. He didn't say anything and once we were done eating we began to pack up. A hacking noise began to interrupt us and we looked up to see a walker making its way to Daryl. He was calm as it was just one and he raised his bow toward it, but I placed my hand on it and began to move it downward.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply and I looked at him.

"Showing you what I can do." I said before moving in front of him, my back pressed to his chest. "Just stay quiet and move with me." The creature continued towards us and I just moved my hands back and placed my palms on Daryl's hips so I could guide him. The walkers hands were out and grabbing at nothing as if it knew Daryl was once there and hoped grabbing at something would lead it to him. Its rotting flesh made me want to throw up, and as it grew closer, I just pressed my bottom into Daryl's crotch to make him walk back. He took the hint and we moved together toward the water. The walker continued to move forward growling and moaning. Once we were close to the edge of the water, I maneuvered us to the left and the monster walked right into the water and did not turn back.

The waves pushed its feet from under it and it was washed away. Daryl and I watched as it disappeared in the water. I was unsure about what he was thinking of this performance, before suddenly I tensed and froze up. I felt something poking and mildly…throbbing against me. I felt a light breath of air fill my lungs and I quickly moved back from him.

"Sorry." he said quickly, eyes avoiding my face and staring down into the ground. Now he was suddenly speeding off toward the trees. "Let's return home." My heart beat quickened a bit and I said nothing except hold my blanket to me and follow. I was unsure of what to make of what happened earlier, but I did not wish to talk about it further and I knew neither did he. When we were at the gates, he suddenly stopped and I figured we were waiting for Sasha or someone to open it. As they were beginning to part, Daryl's head moved in my direction, but his eyes remained planted on the ground.

"Sorry again for… you know what happened." he said. Now I felt more pressure on me and once the gates were fully opened, I mildly lost it.

"I'm a virgin." I said quickly only for him to here before moving past him and hurrying inside not even wanting to see his reaction. Abraham was greeting us, but I just ran right past him too. I found Daryl's home and just ran inside and up to my room and just got on top of the bed and hid in the blankets. I did this a lot when I felt something bad was going to happen to me back at the hospital.

I wasn't sure why I decided to tell Daryl that I had never been with anyone. Maybe he wouldn't try anything if he knew I didn't know too much about sex. I mean I knew the basics, the risks of pregnancy and diseases, but I didn't know anything about doing it for fun. He didn't look like the kind of guy to just take advantage of people, but in this world every body changes.

" _Sssh it's okay. Just listen to my voice. You're going to be okay."_

I remember focusing on Aiden's voice, grabbing the softness of his words and keeping them in my brain forever. Why I felt afraid, I didn't even know, but I didn't feel safe and that's all I wanted to feel. I stayed in my room most of the day just watching people from my window. Everyone seemed peaceful. They went about the day just living their lives as if everything was normal. I heard a knock on the door and I looked over my shoulders quickly.

"It's Carol." I heard.

"Come in." I answered and now she opened the door and in her hand was a bowl of what I deduced was soup. She gave a soft smile and I just looked at her.

"Thought you may be hungry. Having squirrel alone can't be too filling." she explained. I swallowed some and saw a cup of water on the plate and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded moving to sit the tray down on the small dresser near my bed.

"So how are you holding up you like it?" she asked now just standing there, her posture calm, but I knew she was cautious of me. I looked back out the window.

"Everyone seems peaceful and that scares me." I said and she laughed some and slowly moved beside me.

"Yeah it scares me too." she said her eyes looking out to the walls. "If those walls came down, there'd be nothing stopping them from dying. Well you wouldn't of course, if you really wanted you could just leave without any damage" I nodded slowly and I looked at her and she looked back.

"Rick told us you were held in some kind of hospital." she informed and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. "They were trying to duplicate my blood so they could give it to others. Apparently something was wrong or else they would have gotten rid of me long ago." She nodded crossing her arms.

"So have you ever wondered what about your blood makes you invisible?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No after I survive my first attack and found out, all I could think about was lying low. I know there could be some bad people who could use me for their own needs. A part of me tells me you all will do the same, but it would be to keep you all safe rather than to exploit me." I told and she nodded looking back out of the window. I did the same taking in more of the children who was talking to Father Gabriel.

"And would you…" Carol asked and I looked at her as she looked up at me with soft yet firm eyes. "use your gift to help keep us safe if we asked." I stared at her for a moment thinking about it. For now they had shown me kindness, but even though they still have plenty of time to hurt me, I guess I had to think of Carl and think he and his father would not hurt me.

"If it came down to it yes." I replied and she nodded and smiled.

"Well enjoy your soup. We will be going out on a run for supplies later. Rick may come by and talk to you about going out too. We figure if no one can see you maybe you'd be able to help pull your weight that way." she said and then left and closed the door. I thought about her words and figured it really would be an easy task to get supplies for them and show them I could be trusted. But it would also mean I could look for escape routes, should these people not be as trustful as I thought.

Author's Notes

Okay back with an update. I figured I would try and get most of Helena's past out in the flashbacks in the beginning of the story while there is no Negan drama but I didn't want every chapter to be a flashback so I will space them out in the chapters, unless you want me to just get the flashbacks out of the way in every chapter. Let me know! Update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

9

I ate my soup in silence and like Carol said, Rick came to visit. Daryl was here the entire time, but he never said anything to let me know. I wasn't sure if he was disgusted or just didn't want to look at me. The three of us stood on the front porch.

"Helena, how are you doing?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm good." I answered quicker than I wanted. Rick nodded slowly before looking at Daryl.

"That's good. Well we are putting together two teams to go on a supply run. We figured since the walkers won't bother you, you would have an easier time running around. Abraham says you're still learning to use a gun and you aren't ready with one so I figured sending him, Daryl and Sasha with you to have your back in case you run into any unwelcome people. Does that sound okay?" I glanced at Daryl to see him staring at me too with his usual low stare. I then looked to Rick and nodded.

"Yes. I will help." I said and he nodded and smiled with pride.

"Good. Ya'll will be leaving in an hour. Thank you. Daryl can help tell you what we need?" he asked looking at Daryl who nodded.

"I got her." he confirmed putting his cross bow over his back. Rick and I shared a nod and he began to leave. I guess I had to get ready myself. I glanced at Daryl.

"I think I should get better prepared." I said moving back inside.

"You gonna leave the sheet?" he asked.

"No." I said all too quickly and looked at him for any objections, but he said nothing else. I turned and moved back to my room and I just changed into longer pants and boots. I pulled my hair back and tugged at my blanket as if ready to remove it, but I couldn't. My fingers just gripped the collar part of it and I just stared down at it.

" _Just keep this over you. You'll be fine, I promise."_

Even with him gone, his scent was forever implanted in my brain, so I would never forget it no matter how many times it was washed. When I was ready, I left back through the house and outside and saw Daryl waiting for me. I looked him over and inhaled some.

"So tell me what it is you are all looking for." I said moving off the porch with him following.

"Like Rick said, we are looking for supplies: clothes, medicine, food anything useful." he told. "Just think if you were alone and looking for stuff to survive."

"If I was doing that then I'd just keep it." I said nonchalantly. Now I felt his hand grip my forearm causing me to immediately tense and I was turned slightly to face his blank mask.

"Hey… hiding things from us would not be smart. We don't need to think you'd hold out on helping us." he warned and I just winced and nodded. He released me and we continued to walk to the gates. I saw Sasha and Abraham waiting for us.

They smiled at us and Abraham stepped forward toward me.

"Glad you could join us. You ready for your first run?" he asked. I shrugged not very sure.

"I guess." I replied. He looked me over.

"Got any weapons?" he asked. I just pulled my blanket open to reveal my hatchets casually and he nodded. "Just stay close and don't stray too far." I just merely nodded and the gates were opened to us and we began to move forward.

"Hey wait!" I hear Carl yell and I turned and looked at him to see him running over to us with a brown back pack in his hand. "Figured you'd need something to carry supplies in." I looked down at him and then looked up at him giving a half smirk.

"Trying to take care of me?" I asked and he chuckled and shrugged some.

"Figured someone has to." he said. I smiled down at the bag and then nodded at him.

"Thank you." I replied softly and he nodded.

"Welcome. Bring me back something good." he said. That's something Aiden would say and so I oddly felt bashful and shy and nod.

"Sure." I replied and turned and began to walk past the others keeping my head down.

Daryl's pov

I've never seen Carl blush so hard except when with Enid. When Helena passed by me, she ducked her head as if feeling slight embarrassment and it made me think for a moment. I inwardly chuckled at the crush Carl had on her, but it was slowly replaced with jealousy. Nothing too dramatic, but maybe it was because a boy could make her close up with embarrassment like that.

I practically made her lock up after what happened with us earlier. I couldn't believe I caught a hard on while she was shielding me from a walker. I didn't even think that could still happen. I mean I still got off when no one was around, but no one aroused me enough to the point I got hard quickly. She must think I'm a pervert or something. But when she told me she was a virgin, my real interest was piqued. How could she go through literal hell and still come out… intact? It made me look at her way differently. That blanket she wore didn't shield her mentally and physically, but it shielded her innocence.

No one knew anything about her except her hospital life. I let my eyes trail over her backside as she walked in front of me. I knew one thing was for sure, I want to know all I can about her, for the safety of my people of course.

Sasha's POV

I couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the sight before me. Daryl is just bluntly checking out the new girl. He seemed to be deep in thought, but I could see it in his eyes, he was coming for this girl like a male lion about to mount his female. He wanted the hell out of her and she probably has no idea. I just hoped she isn't two faced. Daryl doesn't deserve that- hell no one did. I just observed her as Abraham spoke to her. I couldn't ignore how hot he looked in his white tank. His muscles just popped it seemed, but I kept my thoughts to buried down.

"There's a deserted town up ahead. Now if you want you can shy from us a bit to look for supplies or we can all do this together. But you have to remember when being out in the open, you must always be on your guard not just for walkers, but for humans as well." he explained. Helena just nodded.

"I don't want to be too far from you all." she responded. She was about my body type with a long mane of curly hair and hazel eyes that popped in the sunlight. Oh god everything seemed popped with me today. Whoever this girl was she seemed to genuinely melt in with our group. Whatever hospital she was at, they made sure to keep her social. What did she go through? What happened to her? I glanced at Daryl to see him keeping watch all around, but his eyes still roamed back to the mysterious Helena. I bet he would find out. Go get her boy.


	10. Chapter 10

10

We arrived at the town Abraham told us about. It was in ruins and deserted and I looked around in silence. I have been here before a few weeks ago scavenging the place while I watched Alexandria. It looked the same- damaged and falling apart more. Daryl and the others were on guard, and I just followed them calmly. They didn't have weapons drawn or guns in their hands.

They knew what it was they were doing. We started in one clothing store that was empty of clothes it seemed.

"Stay alert." Sasha warned me quietly, and I just nodded and began to look around. I walked around the store looking for things to fill my bag with. But I didn't know what to actually look for in an empty store. I glanced at Daryl.

"We should split up, I can go over to the store and look there." I said, but he shook his head.

"No you're new at this. We don't need you running off and getting caught off guard, so just stay close." he said. I sighed silently feeling a hint of… boredom for not finding anything. Daryl glanced at me and looked me over. "Just be patient." I looked at him and saw something in his eyes which wasn't his usual glare. It was like he was trying to give me friendly advice. I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and continued to look around. I found my way into the hall of dressing rooms and all the doors seemed closed. There were eight in total, four on either side.

"You got this?" Sasha asked over my shoulder. I nodded and reached for the hatchet on my right side. I got a good grip on it and then banged it three times on the wall beside me and already there was banging and growling on both sides. Three on the left side two on the other. Sasha moved around me removing a large hunting knife from her side.

"You get the right, I got the left." she informed. I nodded and we both did what needed to be done. I opened the first door with a male walker inside. I could tell from the dirty green flannel and black shorts worn. I drove my hatchet into its head while keeping a strong hold on the shoulder to maintain distance. The body dropped to the ground and I moved to the next room and killed the walker. I turned away before the walkers clothing caught me off guard. I looked back at it to see the walker wearing a white shirt with black strings across as if to symbolize a strait jacket. I winced a bit staring deeply at it reminding me of a cannibal who was also restrained to a strait jacket…

 _Amon Bean was causing a small stain of blood to form against the white tile walls and I just stared at him for a moment. I had merely observed him on my days of recess with him, but I knew I had to make progress with him or else they may one day give us different recess schedules. I was drained from the loss of blood, but I pushed my arms to roll my wheel chair over to him. He had caused dry blood stains on other parts of the wall, and when he was here no one would converse or play near him. We were given soft dodge balls and tennis balls to play with. I continued to roll myself over to him and he didn't seem to notice me, but I noticed him. He had dark rings around his eyes, and his hair was covering some of his face and over his mouth was a black type of mask thing. Once he saw me, he stopped moving and just looked at me with wide eyes, but I could see they had been scars around them from being stapled open and unstapled. I winced a bit and just swallowed some. He stared at me, a line of blood dripping down his face. I winced more at the sight of him. I could only imagine he was truly a monster, but right now the people who were doing this to us were the real monsters._

 _I inhaled and slowly began to push myself to my feet. My legs wobbled some, but I managed to get my feet steadily on the ground. I stood up straight and looked up at Amon who just stared at me in silence. I blinked some and looked him over and he just looked me over sharply as if already feeling threatened. He began to face me. I swallowed some not getting too close._

" _Hi…I'm Helena." I responded and he just looked me over once more. I motioned my head at him. "You're Amon Bean. Your sisters, Helga and Shannon are also here." He had been looking me over again until I mentioned his sisters, his head snapping up at me. I nodded and raised my hands._

" _I come in peace." I said and he just inhaled loudly through his nose and slowly took a step toward me and he nodded once. I nodded._

" _You've been imprisoned here by those who wear white coats." I said and he just stared at me as if looking through me, but I continued. "I can imagine you love your sisters very much and I have heard that they have kept you separated from them." He just continued to exhale loudly as he watched me._

" _You want to get out and I want to get out. I ask that you help me and my friend gain the trust of the others and maybe we can overthrow our captors and get out." I said and Amon continued to watch me for a moment, his eyes slowly moving down to the ground as if unsure and I could imagine why. "You're the big brother and these animals have both yours sisters. This place is corrupt and we both know this, and from how many times they keep stapling your eyes open, I can imagine they are forcing you to watch something you really wish you didn't have to see."_

 _Amon's eyes snapped back to me and I could see in his eyes that I was right. I now moved up to him gathering some type of courage and now Amon began to back away until his back was to the wall._

" _If you refuse, then I will understand, but this is happening and you can either be with us or you can stand aside and wait for us to rescue you." I said. Now Amon stared at me and his eyes closed a bit and he seemed to be deep in thought._

" _HEY RAVENPORT AWAY FROM THE STITCHHEAD!" I heard myself being commanded. Now Amon's eyes opened and his eyes slowly looked up to the side with apparent anger and hatred that scared the shit out of me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dr. Reese. He was a handsome brunette doctor with a major god complex. He liked being in charge of our youngest female patient. I could tell the way both Amon and the doctor were staring at each other and I could see his fingers motioning toward us. He was sending the orderlies in. I looked back at Amon and he just looked down at me with apparent hate._

" _You ever eat a god before?" I asked and now Amon raised his head some, and I could see he was on board, but that was not enough for me. I needed to gain his trust. "I need you to tell me you are with us." And with my words I lifted my hands toward his mouth and began to unhook the mask from his mouth and now his eyes just stared at me as I did this and once I did, I saw stitched scars on his lips. I tensed at the sight of his lips. He was a fighter and he did not want to be a prisoner here for him or his sisters. He wanted to get out. I watched as he began to slowly part his lips and open his mouth and my eyes began to widen as I saw jagged broken teeth, like that of an predator, staring back at me._

 _Before I could react his mouth devoured mine, but not literally thank god. I tasted blood and my stomach tightened up hard and I felt I would vomit. His breathe smelled of rot and I could only imagine it was from the flesh of humans he had eaten. He pulled back with a satisfied growl and looked down at me._

" _You let me see my sisters, and you can have me, dark meat." he purred looking me over once more with apparent dark lust and as he said this, men grabbed us both and began to pull us a part from each other. I was forced back into my wheel chair and strapped in by my wrist and ankles and he his mask was put back onto his face and tightened. He growled and roared and did his best to fight against his captors. We were separated that day, but I felt nothing but victory in my mind._

"Hey." I hear Daryl say as his hand touches my shoulder. I jumped some and looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded quickly looking back at the strait jacket zombie.

"Yes. I am." I said smiling at him and he just nodded and motioned for us to keep moving.


	11. Chapter 11

11

We returned to Alexandria, and I could honestly say it was pointless for me to go. I didn't find anything of worth for the group, and it seemed Daryl and the others could hold their own against any threats. I was already feeling I was a waste of space here. Rick didn't seem too upset, though.

" _That's okay it was just your first time, you will do better next time."_ He had said when I told him I found nothing. Abraham could see I was disappointed, so he and I went back out into the woods and we just shot at whatever rotting creature we could find it wasn't hard.

"Don't beat yourself up." He said shooting a walker right between the eyes. I just shrugged.

"I figured I'd be of use by now." I said and he snorted with disbelief.

"Oh please you've only been here for like two days. We're not expecting you to already be perfect at everything you do." he said. I looked down a bit discouraged still holding my blanket to me.

"The doctors thought I was perfect…" I said lowly. There was silence and I figured he wanted me to continue. I looked at him to see him looking right at me waiting. I shook my head looking away. "They took me from my family when I was just a child and waited for me to be old enough to be used as a human blood bag. I may not have been perfect, but my blood sure was." I saw a female walker skulking up to Abraham and so with ease, I moved around him and just held up my arms before the creature and slowly it stopped unable to see Abraham and we moved out of its way so it could continue to walk on.

But out of anger, I removed my hatchet from my waist and with great speed and strength, I threw it and watched it collide right into the back of its head. The creature fell with ease and I just stared at it before turning to look up at Abraham.

"This is all I am good for to your people." I said and turned and moved to pull the hatchet from the walker's head. I wiped the blood on my blanket feeling a bit better to stain my blanket with dead blood. I liked it being dirty with mud and blood. I liked being dirty.

"Hey." Abraham said and I turned to see him giving a small look of command. "The day you start to feel that way whether you are with us for a week or years, we will let you walk right out of those gates back to the life you want to live." He sounded so sincere even though his tone was hard and affirmative. My dad was the same way. Even though he put stuff inside me that became the reason I was taken away, he always gave me the choice to stop. But no matter how big the needle, I never told him I wanted to stop.

I guess I liked the bonding between us. Before the testing, he was always away or when he was home he was in his office. I hardly got to see him. Sometimes, I would wake up and go through the entire day and see him once and forget I even had a dad.

I shook the thoughts away and nodded up at him.

"Thank you." I said. Abraham just smiled and nodded before a gurgling noise was heard from behind me. We both turned and saw a rather obese walker stalking toward us. Abraham slowly moved me aside.

"Oh look at this fat fuck." he said getting his large gun ready to shoot it. I just smiled and watched as he took aim for the creature that was nearing us. I waited for him to take the shot, but he slowly stopped and looked up at me. "Want to pull the trigger?"

I looked at him feeling almost honored that he would even ask. He seemed very attached to the gun, and so I nodded with mild excitement and leaned toward him a bit crouching so I was at the right level of his gun.

"Wait for it…wait for it…shoot." he said and I didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger and just like that the bullet flew through the air and the monster went down. We both laughed happily and he patted my back hard as we began to walk back to the gates of his home. "Good job good job. We're going to need to get you a gun pretty soon." I glanced up at him.

"You think I am ready?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You're a quick learner. I don't see why not." he said sounding proud of himself. I only nodded and smiled glad I had someone to teach me to actually use a gun. I wondered if I would be able to actually use it when the time came. When we were back inside, Abraham turned to me.

"I don't say this…ever, but I hope you decide to join our dysfunctional family." he said. I looked up at him shocked at his words, but I smiled and we separated. I returned back to Daryl's place. His garage was closed and I thought nothing of it. I moved to the front door and lifted my fist up to knock, but I paused just inches from the door. Right, I didn't have to knock. I slowly moved inside and figured I could try and eat inside. Even though I preferred to go out and catch my food, I didn't want Rick and the others to think I was constantly trying to leave. I'd might as well just leave if I wasn't going to try. Why did I want to try again?

I found myself in the kitchen before suddenly pausing as I watched a towel covered as hanging out of the open fridge. I just stared blinking some. I watched as Daryl stood up, his back was to me, so I could see the numerous scars on his back and I just stared at them. Beads of water trickled down his skin and I just stared at him for a moment. He then turned quickly and I still just stood there. He looked me over and I just looked at his rough dead eyes. His hair was wet and covered some of his face and he just closed the door holding up some bread.

"Want a sandwich?" he asked and I looked at the bread before nodding.

"Sure." I said almost dryly. "I'm going to get cleaned up." He just nodded and I nodded and turned before walking away almost like a robot to my room. I haven't really been so close to a half-naked man since Aiden. My body shook a bit and I felt a shiver move up and down my spine as I just swallowed some. I moved into my room and quickly stripped. I stood in the shower and just stared at the nozzle. I sighed softly.

" _All we need, all we need is hope. And for that we have each other, and for that we have each other!"_ I sang. I loved to sing. I had been singing since I was a little girl, and even when I was taken and forced into hell, my singing and the friends I had made kept me alive. _"We will rise, we will rise. Oh we'll rise oooohhh. We'll rise. I'll rise up. Rise like the day, I'll rise up. In spite of the ache I will rise a thousand times again."_

I found my hips swinging and moving to the invisible music of Andra Day. I began to lift my hands to the water raining down on me with a smile.

" _And we'll rise up high like the waves. We'll rise up in spite of the ache we'll rise up and we'll do it a thousand times again. For you oh oh oh oh oh. For you oh oh oh oh oh. For you oh oh oh oh oh. For you."_

I let my voice fade and now I was just silent as I stood in the water again, letting the water just pour over me. I suddenly hear a clang and I lift my head up as I jumped a bit wondering what just happened.

Daryl's POV

I don't think much about hobbies or things from my past before shit went downhill. I had my cross bow and there were always walkers and that's all the hobby I'd ever need. I smacked the sandwich close unsure if Helena wanted mustard or not on her turkey sandwich. She didn't seem picky so I doubt she'd complain. I made sure to keep my towel secure. I didn't even think to keep myself decent while Helena was here. I usually walk around naked, but now that I had a "roommate" I didn't even think to change my habits to make her comfortable. I could see it in her eyes she was uncomfortable. Great, a second time I have made an ass out of myself. I'm surprised she hasn't talked to Rick about rooming with Sasha or Maggie or a place with just women.

I guess I should say sorry about this too. I grumbled at how much of an idiot I was. Once I got to her room, I noticed the door was cracked and I could hear something inside. I placed my ear to the door and could hear…singing. It was Helena singing. I just remained quiet and listened. I never heard this song before, but it sounded like something she knew how to sing. From how the lyrics sounded it sounded like a song that had meaning long ago. I know some black people, if the singer was black, like to singe about shit like that. Her voice was beautiful even if it was low. I had to hear more. I knew how to be quiet, I could be in and out before she even noticed. I moved silently inside hearing the shower running and I could hear her clearly once I was right in front of the bathroom door. I kept my head down and just listened.

I haven't heard singing, or good singing at that, for a very long time. All I hear now is screaming, and commands, and crying and sometimes things that aren't even there. I immediately closed my eyes and just let her voice put me at ease. She seemed so happy as if she was not really effected by the chaos that is around her. That's right she was already in a war. This is nothing to her, because she's invisible to the fuckers out there. I kept my left hand on the plate and of course I'm weak. I put my right hand on the door, or at least try to. Before my palm even touched the door, my towels is falling right down and with my left hand I go to reach for it. The plate falls and bangs between the door and my body. Then my right hand tries to help and it's just useless as I fumble with everything. My entire body froze as the door swung up quite quickly and there she was standing there bare breasted and immediately I am hit with the scent of her skin, but her shocked face reminds me of what just happened. Shit strike three.

Author's Notes

I like the relationship between Abraham and Helena. Even though she is new to the group I want someone aside from Carl to take to her and of course Abraham had to be big daddy to her, because I feel it'd be a good part for him in the fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I just stared up at him as he just stared down at me. What was he even doing here, why was here? I looked down to see the sandwich now spread out across the upside-down plate and I realized he had come to bring me food. I stared back up at him, taking in the full sight of him.

I have been in this position for. The doctors wanted me to get pregnant and see if I could make a baby with this pure blood of mines. It has been a while since I stood naked in front of someone. I never felt fear or embarrassment from someone seeing my body. Those feelings were stripped away from me long ago. I stared up at Daryl's dark eyes and the emotion in in them, I were familiar with as well. He didn't see fear in me, so he was… comfortable. I could tell from his shoulders rising a bit faster that his heart beat was increasing and he was battling with thoughts in his head. His eyes looked me over like Aiden did. He was asking me permission, permission to do what was in his mind.

When they forced Aiden and me in a room together and made us stand naked in front of each other, we knew the doctors wanted him to be the one to take me. And he didn't even with my permission. I could see Daryl asking permission as well and immediately I saw Aiden's face, and I winced at the past and Daryl saw this. He looked down and I looked away.

"Sorry." we both murmured in unison causing Daryl's eyes to snap back up to me. He was sorry for asking and I was sorry for being so weak.

"No. Don't be." he said shaking his head and bending down to pick up the plate and food. I just watched him for a moment as his head was connected to the ground and I could see why. His head was not too far from my pelvis and I just swallowed some and watched him for a moment. I wondered what would happen if I touched him and stroked his head. He hurried and grabbed his towel and just moved back from me so fast that I couldn't even process how he got to the door so fast. "I won't barge in like that again."

Before I could say anything else he was gone. It felt like the damage was done. We had both seen each other naked and so I felt things would be weird now, well weirder than they usually were. Did that mean I would have to get my own sandwich? I went ahead and did so and just remained in my room for a few minutes before becoming bored. I didn't like being in one place for a long period of time if I could help it. So, I decided to get out and do some more looking around Alexandria. I was scoping the walls, just walking alongside them looking up at the people with large guns just looking around and scoping the area. I didn't know what to think of this area really. I looked around more and noticed an old clock tower that seemed like it was not going to stand for very long and I evaluated for a moment.

"Helena!" I heard Maggie and I turned and looked for her until I saw her running from around the corner.

"What is it?" I asked and she motioned for me to follow her.

"Rick wants to see all of us." she said and I nodded and followed her to Deanna's home. Everyone seemed to be there both familiar faces and unfamiliar faces. They were all standing in the living room and I noticed Daryl's gaze dropped as if he could not look me in the face. I saw Abraham and felt better near him so I just somewhat moved in his direction, but all eyes were on my and I immediately felt nervous.

"Helena thanks for joining us. Now that we are all here I wanted to discuss the massive heard of walkers coming that's growing in the canyon that will soon over flow. If they get out they will be coming our way in three days." he said and people began to rumble and talk amongst themselves. Why was I brought here for this? I looked at Abraham.

"You all trust me enough to be brought in on meetings?" I asked and he looked down at me with a nod.

"You want to earn your keep you show it this way." he said. Rick looked at me.

"We feel you will be able to help us all out with your… gift." he said and I looked at him.

"If it is a large heard, I won't be of use. They can only hear me not see me. I can only make them follow me so far until they see something that'll take away their attention." I explained and he nodded.

"Don't worry we don't expect you to do anything alone." he said. I looked him over wondering if he was telling the truth or not, but I nodded and he looked at Deanna. "I think we need to somehow guide the heard away. We get some vehicles and just lure them around Alexandria and block off anyway for them to get here. Everyone else remains quiet- we could do it." A curly haired tall man, who stood by Deanna crossed his arms.

"And who do you suggest leads them away?" he asked. I could hear the skepticism in his voice. Rick nodded.

"Well, Spencer this is why I asked everyone here to talk about it. I will help lead them away. Anyone else?" he asked. Sasha lifted her head.

"I'm down." she said. Abraham nodded.

"Me, too." he said. I looked at Rick to see him looking at me. I figured what else would I have to do. I knew it would be an easy task for me, so why not help.

"I'll help." I said.

"So will I." Daryl said. I glanced over at him and he just avoided my eyes. I wondered if he was embarrassed.

"I want to help, too." Carl said, but Rick shook his head.

"No, I need you to stay here and watch your sister." he said. Carl huffed lowly but nodded. Michonne just tussled his hair.

"You can fight walkers with your girlfriend later." she said. Spencer just looked up.

"I'll help gather the cars." he said. Rick just looked at us and nodded.

"We will need to act fast. The heard grows fast as they move so we will need move. We need to make sure everything and everyone is ready." he said. Everyone nodded. We talked for another hour or so and a few more people volunteered. Rick was going to take a few people to this canyon so they could strategize more and see what they were dealing with tomorrow. Everyone began to break up and disperse.

"Hey." Rick said stopping me and I looked at him to see him with questioning eyes. "I want you to stay behind and watch Judith." I arched a brow.

"You want me to be alone with your child?" I asked and he shook his head some.

"Don't worry, Maggie and Deanna will be here and so will Carl. I figure if something happens while we are gone, you can shield her. Is that okay?" he explained and I thought about his words. They made sense and I was a little proud that he had a small ounce of trust in me. I nodded.

"She will be safe." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you." he said patting my shoulder and walking past me. Maggie and Glen moved beside me however Maggie looked annoyed at Glen.

"Hey Helena… I know this sounds weird but-"

"Glen, we don't need to overwhelm her." she said.

"I know I know but I am just asking. If somehow things get weird… you can somehow shield Maggie too?" he asked. "She's pregnant and I figured your magic blanket body could help her and the baby." Maggie just shook her head.

"I will be fine, hon. Helena and I will both have each other's backs." she assured. I blinked taken back by his request. I had never met pregnant woman before, and I didn't expect people to want to just ask me for help or want to help me in general. These people are truly strange. But I nodded and slowly smiled.

"I doubt anything will even happen, Glen. But I got you." I said and Glen just nodded and smiled big placing his hand on her stomach.

"Thanks." he said his voice stained with relief. The two walked by my and I only smiled at them feeling an odd warmth in my stomach. Was it happiness from being wanted? Oh god, these people were already having an effect on me.

I stepped outside and just looked around at place. Daryl was beside me and I glanced up at him and he just crossed his arms for a moment.

"If you're really going to help… just be careful. Don't get so carried away with this gift of yours. You won't be the only one out there this time." he explained. I looked at him and slowly smiled.

"No… and I am somewhat glad." I responded and he looked at me for a moment before averting his eyes down again and I just placed my pointer finger beneath his chin and made him look up at me. "Daryl… you saw me naked. I saw you naked. We are both even." And with that said I rolled my finger off his chin and just walked down the porch.

Normal POV

Daryl just watched her walk away, unable to hide the nervousness that he felt for the new woman coming with them on such an important assignment. Sasha was coming up behind him.

"She likes you." She said and Daryl just glanced down at her, eyes filled with denial of her words.

"What? Nah." he said and Sasha just smirked and leaned her shoulder into him to nudge him.

"And you like her?" she asked curiously and Daryl just whipped his head down at her.

"What? Hell no." he said and Abraham just laughed as he was passing them, his arm moving around Sasha's neck and began to guide her down the steps.

"Yeah he does." he said and the two laughed and left a flustered Daryl on the steps.

Author's notes

So here's an update. I wanted to get the ball rolling on some drama as well before Negan comes in. I know the wolves were an enemy in the beginning of season 6? So that way, Helena can show her strength to Rick and the others. I won't write everything by the season because where's the fun in that. Enjoy, review and tell me what you all think and I will be updating later!


	13. Chapter 13

13

I just stood in the room and just stared at Judith for a moment as she just held a stuffed bunny and looked all around me. I had never been in the same room as a person as small as her and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I didn't know if I had the skills to really be motherly or even playful toward her.

"She won't bite you." I heard Deanna say and I jumped looking over at the door and I had noticed I had my back pressed to the wall. I watched her come in and move over to the crib. "I take it you have never had kids?" I shook my head.

"The doctors took that option from me… well they told me I would never have them while in their care after I failed them." I said. Deanna winced looking me over as she lightly rocked Judith in her arms and I just watched.

"Rick told me you were in a hospital most of your life. How did you ever escape?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Rebellion." I said moving over toward her giving Judith a once over and smiled some. "When you're oppressed enough, soon you get tired of it." I raised my hand toward her and immediately she reached out and grabbed my middle finger. Deanna nodded.

"Yes. Well the past is the past. You are with us now." she said slowly moving to put Judith in my arms and I wasn't ready, but I managed to awkwardly hold her. I got comfortable with her now and Deanna just smiled more. "You may not know it now, but you have been blessed with such an amazing gift. Do not let it go to waste." I stared at her for a moment not thinking like that. A gift? For the longest time, I didn't know what it was until I decided to kill myself or try to. I was going to say something, until I suddenly heard a scream and then more screams. Deanna and I looked toward the window.

"What on earth?" Deanna asked and we both looked out the window to see people running and some men in rags attacking people. Our eyes widened and Deanna moved toward the door. "Stay here." What was happening? What was going on? I moved out of the view of the window as I peeked around it and I saw someone hacking a neighbor to death in the head. My eyes widened and I placed my back to the wall. Judith began to make noise and cry and I moved to put her back in her crib. The door swung open, and immediately I turned with my hatchet raised ready to throw it and I saw it was Maggie raising her hands.

"WAIT!" she shouted and I paused just in time and sighed with relief.

"What's going on?" I asked and she moved over to the window.

"I don't know, trouble. But I have to go help the others. Stay here. Protect Judith." she commanded pulling out her gun and I swallowed some as she moved back to the door.

"Wait, what about you. You're pregnant." I said and she shook her head.

"Pregnant doesn't mean weak. Scarred doesn't mean useless." she said. My eyes flexed at her words and she motioned her head at Judith. "Protect Judith. Anyone who comes in… kill them." My eyes widened and I found myself nodding swiftly and just like that she was gone. My body shaking for I had never needed to kill someone after the hospital riot. Judith muttered uncertainty and I looked at her for a moment before realizing that life is a war and you had to fight to survive. I moved to the chair and removed my blanket from the chair and wrapped it around my body and made sure it was tight and covering my entire body except my head and I moved from the room and slowly closed the door.

I had to show them all that I could do this. I wanted to show Rick that I could do this. And I wanted to show Daryl, that I can handle this. Once the door was closed, I inhaled slowly, and just turned from the door and raised both my hatches from their holsters and just stood there waiting. My head was tilted downward and I just waited. I could hear more screaming, and it made my heart race as I wish I could have helped, but I could not leave Judith unguarded. I heard the door down stairs smashing open. I waited for a moment as I heard large footsteps running around the living room down stairs. I then heard them running up the stairs and immediately my feet sprang into action and I ran toward the stairs and immediately, I saw some big sweaty guy with a W on his forehead. I didn't even think twice as I jumped in the air with my hatchet raised and I slammed it down on his head and I watched as blood spewed from his head.

His arms wrapped around me and we fell down the stairs and I felt my body tumbling and thrashing about while the dead body fell with me. Once I was on the ground I felt wobbly, but I then saw the door wide open and my eyes widened as I pushed the dead guy off as quick as I could. Someone entered and my eye widened as he ran for me. My eyes searched the ground for my hatchets and I grabbed one of them and as the man raised his ax toward me, I slammed my hatchet down on his foot and he yelled at the ceiling and I got up in time to slam my hatchet through his throat. My eyes widened as I felt the blood spray over my face. I felt everything shaking around me and I closed my eyes for a moment.

Their screams were so familiar now in my head.

" _Do it Helena! Kill him!"_ Aiden.

" _Come on dark meat!"_ Amon.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of screaming. It was Judith. I was up the stairs in seconds with my hatchets in hand. I ran down the hall with such swiftness, and I barged into her room. Judith was red in the face, as she was screaming with her hands together. I gasped and then looked up to see someone was breaking into her room from the window. I moved in and watched as the man raised his bat toward her. I grabbed the crib swiftly and with all my strength, I dragged it out the way and I watched as the man's bat slammed on the floor and I swiped at him but he was slimmer than the other man. He jumped back and then lunged tackling me to the ground and he was tangled in my blanket. I threw some punches trying to get him off me which one punch to his eyes did. He yelled and rolled off me. The room was mixed with both his screaming and Judith's crying.

I stood up and shielded her crib from the man with the W on his forehead as well. I was panting and tired, but my glare showed the man I would not give up. He took out a large knife and I stared at it for a moment and he came at me again. I did the same and now we were in an all-out knife fight. We cut at each other and did my best to dodge his attacks but all I heard was ripping and tearing as my blanket began to tear and my eyes widened as I stepped back to take note of this and suddenly I felt his blade swipe up my shoulder my right shoulder and I gasped as I was pinned to the wall, his hand right over my wound causing me to scream loudly, before placing my right hatchet over his wrist and I sliced at it fast watching as it fell off. The man yelled and stepped back and I took this moment to run up and slice my hatchet right across his neck and his eyes widened as he fell to his knees and then onto the ground. I panted harshly for I never had to move this much. Judith was crying even louder, and I turned to her and grabbed her from the crib, and wrapped the blanket around us both.

It was stained and covered in blood, but I knew if anything my scent would shield. We had to get out of here and hide, the house was no longer safe.

"Okay come on pretty girl." I said swiftly and left the room with her.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It was pandemonium it seemed. It seemed Alexandria was overrun and so I had to hide mostly so no one would see me and attack. I couldn't fight with Judith in my arms. I was moving along the wall swiftly, listening to all of the screaming and shouting. I noticed a hole in the wall big enough for us to move through, but that would mean going out into the forest. But I did not know any other option, for I did not know where to hide within the colony while it was being attacked. Judith began to whine and make noise and so I hurried through the hole and moved out into the forest, but we did not go far. We merely went a few feet and with my one hand, I did my best to climb a tree. My arms were burning from the cuts I had, but I had to ignore them. We would be safer in the trees then on the ground. When I found a sturdy enough branch, I just sat down on it and looked out on Alexandria.

I felt helpless, because I couldn't help the people, but I knew if I left Judith, then that would be even a bigger guilt I could not carry. I removed the toddler from my cloth and she just looked around wondering where she was and I just looked her over unsure of what to do now. So I just bounced it slowly to keep her calm. My body was stained in blood and I didn't concern myself with it as she was only concern. Minutes passed into hours and slowly, the screaming died, and I was unsure of what this meant. Was Rick's people victorious? Or did a new group own Alexandria? I could hear shouting again, but it wasn't like before. It wasn't wild and fear filling. Someone was calling for someone. By now Judith had fallen asleep and I was glad she didn't cry.

"HELENA!" I heard someone call. It had to be a neighbor of Alexandria. So they had won. I slowly and calmly scaled the tree back down. My arms were still sore and numb. Once I was on the ground I began to move toward the wall, keeping my blanket over Judith as I moved back toward the hole in the wall. A walker was moving in the direction of the hole. Very leisurely, I picked up my hatchet and just swiped its neck clean off before moving through the hole. I looked around saw the destruction of this colony and I winced some wondering what was to happen to it now.

"HELENA!" I heard Rick now.

"HELENA! JUDITH!" Now I heard Carl. I turned a house and saw them, with their backs to me. They were with Sasha, Abraham, Daryl, Glen, and a bunch of others.

"I am here." I called out and immediately their heads whipped around and Rick and Carl were the first to run over to me.

"Judith?" Rick asked in distress, and I removed my blanket to reveal her and I handed her off to her father who hugged her quickly and kissed her forehead numerous times and Carl inspected her and I just stood there. Now I was engulfed by the group. Daryl was right beside me looking me over.

"You're hurt." he said taking hold of my arms carefully, and I nodded.

"I will be okay." I said and Abraham looked me over.

"What happened?" he asked. Rick looked from Abraham to me wondering the same. I just shook my head.

"Men came in to the house. We had to hide." I said and Rick nodded looking at his house now.

"The dead men in my house… did you do that?" he asked now looking at me and I just nodded.

"They came for her. I couldn't let them live." I said. Sasha and Michonne arched their brows as if impressed and Carol just smiled as if proud. Daryl just looked at me with a light stare before pointing at my shoulder that was cut.

"You need to get that looked at." he said. I looked at him protesting with my eyes, but Abraham glared.

"Do it." he commanded and I just raised my hands in defense.

"Fine." I said and Rick just looked at me.

"Thank you." he said and I just looked at him and nodded before Daryl put his hand on my shoulder gently.

"I'll take her to Denise." he said and began to move me from the crowd. I just let him lead me down the street my blanket clutched tight to my body. I was led to some curvy white woman's house who I had only seen once or twice around here and I just sat on a bed she told me to sit at. I took off my shirt so she could inspect me and Daryl just remained in the door way. I was used to be looked over, so I didn't move much as she began to stitch up my major cuts and put ointments on my smaller cuts. The gash in my shoulder required more work. I just sat there and held my blanket in my right hand as she worked.

"You know tightening your hold on that blanket like you are will cause your stiches to pop. If you just want to set it down-"

"No." I said immediately looking at her and already leaning back from her and Daryl moved in.

"Hey. Chill out, she's jut trying to help." he said and I just tensed and kept my hold on my blanket as I just looked forward and let her finish working on me. When she was done, she gave Daryl some gauze pads and other ointments to put on me at certain times. I wanted to leave, but Denise said I needed to stay still for a bit and gather my strength. She left, but Daryl stayed and I looked up at him.

"You don't have to stay." I said and he just shook his head.

"No I don't. But I'm gonna." he said and moved over to sit down beside the chair. I just watched him for a moment and I was unsure of what to do or say so I just remained silent and just lied back slowly on the bed. "What happened that made you so attached to the sheet?" I looked over at him to see him staring intently at me and I could see in his eyes he wanted a straight answer, no lies. I inhaled and looked up at the ceiling.

"In the hospital with me, there was a guy named Aiden who shared the room with me. He was a burn victim- a racist, but after getting to know me we became close over the years. Aiden managed to get a lot of other patients on his side to stand up and revolt against our captors. They had kept a lot of crazy and fucked up people there, but we all had one thing in common. We wanted out." I said Daryl just stared at me eyes flexed a bit as he listening. I just shrugged. "With the help of some of the nursing staff, we managed to unlock all of the patients still in their right minds and we all fought and killed the doctors and orderlies who detained us for so many years. Aiden took this sheet and wrapped it over me, because I was too drained and weakened from them taking my blood hours before the big revolt. He locked me in a closet and for hours, I just heard screaming and screaming." I said before shaking my head and looking down.

"When all of the screaming finally stopped and everyone seemed liberated, I went looking for Aiden. But I never found him. I searched the hospital for hours, but as I did this, I noticed the dead began to come back and so without much thought, I fled the hospital and ran into the forest and just never looked back. I didn't know where my dad was or the rest of my siblings, so I was just on my own. This blanket, it keeps me tied to humanity I guess." I shrugged holding it close to me. "I use to think maybe Aiden would find me somehow, but those thoughts are gone." I just looked away feeling my body shake and shiver from the thoughts of the trauma and memories that I had forced myself to forget long ago.

"Hey." I hear him say, feeling his arm on my leg and I look up at him tensing some. He just stared down at me for a moment. "You're with good people now." I just stared at him for a moment before nodding and looking down some. I felt exhausted now and my constant blinking showed.

"Denise was right. I am a lot more tired than I thought." I said and he nodded.

"Rest. I'll come check on you later. I'm going to go get rid of the bodies out here." he said and I only nodded watching him leave and I just looked at his back for a moment.

"I am glad… you saw me naked." I replied and he stopped in the doorway for a moment and glanced back at me for a moment and there was a short pause before he nodded.

"Yeah me too." he replied before exiting the room.


	15. Chapter 15

15

 _There was a lot of screaming and commotion. I remember feeling my heart jump out of my body as I came to the realization that this was happening, our liberation. Aiden and Amon had managed to make an alliance. Through the blonde nurse who constantly took advantage of Aiden, secretly passed notes for them unaware that she was going to die alongside the other white coats._

 _Aiden gave me keys to the courtyard where Amon was waiting with his sisters and most of the other patients. They were waiting, itching to take their lives back. I panted and finally saw the door that led to the court yard. There were no guards, Aiden had drawn much attention that he needed to be restrained by other orderlies. I had to be quick as a few orderlies were chasing after me. Aiden had managed to kill an orderly who had a ring of keys to all the main rooms in the hospitals where patients roamed._

 _I slammed into the door and did my best to find the key that would unlock the door and luckily I found it before the group of men could get to me. I opened the door violently and swiftly and Amon was the first one out as he jumped on a large orderly, sinking his teeth directly into his face, causing him to fall back. My eyes widened as more and more patients ran through the door. Amon pulled back ripping a chunk of skin from the man's face who was dead. He stood up and watched as the patients began to attack the remaining orderlies not even caring about the night sticks that were carried._

" _KILL THEM ALL!" Amon roared and the patients screamed violently as they began to pound their fists into the orderlies knocking them over and I watched from the door as blood was flying everywhere painting the walls and staining everyone's white clothes. Amon slowly turned and looked at me with eyes filled with lust as if he had just had the best orgasm in his life. He parted his mouth just a bit letting the flesh from the orderly fall out of his mouth._

" _Are you having fun yet?" he asked seductively. I tensed at his word still in shock from watching him bite into a man's face. All thoughts vanished as I was now hearing the alarm going off over our heads. The riot has begun. I needed to find Aiden. We needed to get out…_

I gasped and opened my eyes and was now staring at the black ceiling. I sat up and looked around feeling my body quivering with anxiety. This was the third night I had these dreams. I never thought of the rebellion at the hospital until Daryl asked me about it. I closed my eyes tight feeling everything build up inside me and for once I did not know how to feel. I never thought much about the hospital until Daryl. I couldn't get them to go away. I wanted to run and hide and just be surrounded by nature. I got up and slid on a green tank and just kept my panties on. I wrapped my blanket around me, then I moved from the room feeling already like I was being attacked. My heart was pounding and I felt like the walls were shrinking down all around me. I can just hear screaming now, nonstop screaming. This as all Daryl's fault. He brought the memories back. All of them! I shut my eyes tight before opening them slowly after all the screaming stopped. I lifted my head to see the familiar door of Daryl. I blinked at it and wondered when I moved down the hall to his room. I looked it over for a moment remembering more. When the orderlies forgot to chain me or Aiden to the bed, we would get into each other's beds and just curl ourselves around each other. We just blocked out the world and enjoyed the silence together, because sometimes that's all that we liked.

I opened his door without much thought, and was greeted by the darkness. I walked in quite casually and looked straight ahead to see Daryl just sleep in his bed. I could only see his bare shoulders as he was lying on his side and I just stared at him for a moment. It was like staring at Aiden who was lying in his hospital and he wanted me to join him. I shook my head.

'Stop thinking crazy… Aiden's gone forever.' I inhaled some feeling the walls now start to cave in all around me a bit and so I moved closer to Daryl's bed until I was standing right in front of him. He snored lightly, his hair covering most of his face, his cheek resting on his forearm. I thought for a moment of what I should say to wake him up.

"Wake up." I said suddenly and that alerted Daryl quite quickly. His hand darting under his pillow for what I assumed was a weapon. "It's me." He paused now and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing, Helena?" he asked sharply, his tone indicating that he was now alert. I just stared down at him now feeling anger.

"You brought nightmares to me for three nights, THREE. And you're going to take them away from me." I said and he now rubbed his eyes sitting up more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked now groggy. I suddenly hit him in the chest and he looked up at me with a glare. "Hey!" I just hit him again and again. "Hey –Helena!"

He tried to stop my hands, but I was too fast, so he grabbed my forearms and swung me into the bed so that I was lying on my back and now he rested his body atop of mine, his bare weight holding me down.

"I did not think about that horrible day nor have I ever dreamt of it, until you asked me, and now I am haunted by the memories. Every night for the past three nights, I dream of my liberation and I feel I am about to be swallowed by them, like I am going to go to sleep and never wake up because I will am going to be somehow trapped in my nightmares, forced to relieve everything I had experienced since I was a young girl." I snapped now sobbing uncontrollably and now Daryl just looked down at me with remorse and guilt. "If this is dreaming then I do not want it… take it from me, please." I felt utterly lost and for once I felt fear that I would be my own downfall. Daryl, moved off me and I curled up, feeling my knees touching my chest beneath the blanket and I just cried keeping my eyes closed.

I heard mild shifting around me and suddenly felt Daryl behind me, his hands slowly removing the blanket and I clutched the blanket to me having a mild tug of war with him.

"Maybe your nightmares are weaved into this sheet… maybe you gotta let go of it all." he said and I just opened my eyes and slowly turned to look up at him and he just stared down at me with foggy, deep eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, we were outside in the back yard standing beside Daryl who was just in boxers with a small can of gasoline in his right hand. My blanket was a few feet in front of me, and in my hand, was a book of matches. I watched as Daryl began to pour some of the gasoline on the sheet and already I wanted to push him to the ground and stop him, but I didn't. I held my ground and watched him. When he was done, he just looked at me with a nod and I just looked down at the matches in my hand. I slowly removed a match and lit it and I stared at the small flame.

Already the voice in my head were screaming for me not to do what it was I was thinking. Before I could have second thoughts, my fingers released the match and I watched it fall onto the blanket and I heard familiar screams enter my brain and now it was all coming back to me.

 _Patients were screaming as they fought their way to freedom. Amon escaped with his sisters and wanted me to come with him, but I didn't. He had pressed his head into mine._

" _I'll never forget you dark meat. You're one piece of meat I'll never eat. Hope you find your friend and that we meet again."_

 _I searched the hospital for Aiden even when fire began to devour the building. I found him in our room, strangely enough._

" _Aiden come on we are free!" I remember screaming, but he refused. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around me._

" _I have one more person to kill. If the good doctor doesn't die, then we will never be free. Go, I will find you when this is all over."_

But I never found him, and he never found me. My stomach tightened and I felt more emotions invade me as I realized that Aiden was most likely dead with the burning of his blanket. My legs felt weak and I felt I was going to just burn and crumble away like the blanket, but Daryl was there wrapping his arms around me.

"It's over." he said in my ear and I gently feel his lips pressing into my ear. "You're safe here with me." I continued to watch the blanket burn for a moment before slowly turning and looking up at Daryl who watched the fire burn for a second before looking down at me. I finally noticed his arms were wrapped around my hips holding me to him. My body had leaned into his and slowly I leaned forward into his lips and he met me half way and very gently his lips touched mine.

It was innocent and nice and I liked it. He pressed a bit firmer, but not by much. I could tell he was not wanting to jump right in to anything, the kiss was a simple gesture, I could tell. A sign that he wanted something from me. And truth be told, since he helped me, I now wanted something from him.

"Come on. You're sleeping with me tonight." he said and I nodded.

Days passed and soon a week had of course gone by. Alexandria was safe once more, and things seemed peaceful. I was allowed on more outings and able to scout around. Daryl would not let me out of his sight and would strongly be against me going off alone. I respected him for that even though I was not a child. But I did miss being in the open space. Without Aiden's blanket, I felt like I was experiencing something new. So I decided I would be leaving Alexandria.

"For three days." I told Rick who looked confused and Daryl just looked stunned as I told the group. I shrugged. "You all accepted me with open arms and still are teaching me what it is like to have a family, but I am still a part of the outside world. I will not be too far, I am perfectly capable of being on my own."

"But what if you run into other people, hostile people?" Abraham asked and I looked at him.

"Then I will kill them with the knowledge you have given me." I said and looked at Rick. "If I find anything of value or even another community, I will tell you."

"But you just got here." Carl said and I looked at him and smiled warmly poking his cheek.

"I will be back." I said and then looked up at Daryl who just crossed his arms and looked away. Rick looked at Michonne and then at me.

"Well we can't stop you and I understand you need to do what you gotta do. If you don't come back in three days, we will send Daryl to find you." he said. I didn't need any help. I was going to protest, but Abraham lifted his head.

"And no arguing." he said and I sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I replied and with that said, I left for Daryl's place and began to pack. He stood in my doorway now crossing his arms again.

"I don't get why you want to go back out there- I mean where you gonna go, how am I supposed to get to you if something happens?" he questioned and I looked over my shoulder at him. "At least let me go with you."

"I am not going to be too far, Daryl. I am just going to be in the area. I assure you. I have to remind myself why I keep fighting." I lied and closed my small brown back pack and leaned back from the bed and turned to see him standing right over me. He looked so confused and sad and that didn't look good on him.

"I thought you were happy here." he said and I tilted my head shaking my head.

"In this world, you can't be happy anywhere, only content. And I am filled with content here now that you and your people have been so kind to me. But I will be back that much I swear." I said and he just shook his head and looked away with a huff and I leaned in and kissed his cheek as it faced me. I kept my lips pressed into him for a second before he slowly moved his face toward me to meet my lips.

"Three days… then I'm tracking your ass down." he said lowly, and I smiled and nodded.

"And you will find me." I said softly gently ruffling his hair before moving to put on my backpack. He walked with me to the gate. We didn't hold hands or show a lot of public displays of affection, but that was okay with me. I liked this relationship we had. We both knew what we were to each other and didn't need to show the world that we belonged to each other. But we both knew that this was a new thing for us so we would go slow and let it build. I was okay with this. The gate was slowly opening and once it did, I smiled as if seeing an old friend again. Nature was my friend. I looked at Daryl who looked down at me and I playfully hit his shoulder and he gave a small smile and gently curled his fingers around my hand for a moment, the warmth already engulfing me and I smiled and gently began to pull from him. Once I was on the other side, I watched the gates close and I began to walk into the forest passing the dead and they passed me as if I was never there to begin with.

Author's notes

Back with an update. I think everyone is going to enjoy the next scene when Helena's bat wielding 'Old Man' finds her again. Enjoy, updating soon!


	16. Chapter 16

16

Once I was deep in the woods, I made sure to cover my entire body once more in dirt and mud. I also made sure to cover much ground while the sun was still out. I was familiar with numerous areas of the forest, as long as I stayed closed to the trails. It would have been easy for me to just walk on said trails, since the dead could never bother me, but that just left me open to humans.

I had to admit, it felt very weird being out here now without my sheet. I felt protected and invisible. Now I was just as visible as everyone else. People could see the bag I carried filled with supplies and could basically form a quick opinion of whether to rob me or not. I had one pistol on my waist and one of my hatchets as well. I had to tell myself I was safe for now. I was greeted by many of the creatures and no matter what noise I made, they ended up walking right past me. I didn't see any people and for that I was glad, I had a moment to think. Why did I come back out here? Was I truly ready to be in a group again?

I had a family, every patient who was forced to be a prisoner for the doctors, I sympathized with. I paused for a brief moment after walking for a few hours, to simply sit down and lie my back against a tree. I sipped some water and ate the deer jerky Daryl packed for me and just stared up at the leaves. I didn't have to go back, but then again it seemed I was easy to get attached to. My blood this new blood type of mine, would make anyone want to be close to me. Could that be why they are so quick to trust me?

I shook my head no longer wanting to think about the others. Instead, I just thought about the leaves falling down on me. How strange is it that even though man is basically gone, the earth continues on as if nothing was even wrong? Now that is a good world to live in, a world without man. But then I knew I would miss Daryl too much, and Carl and even Abraham. I decided to close my eyes for a moment, my legs pulsing from walking. I looked through my bag to see if there was something I could use to cover myself, but I knew that I had nothing. I don't remember packing anything else, but to my surprise, there was a black blanket at the bottom of my bag. I looked at it curiously as I pulled it out and I looked it over for a second. Daryl must have put it in my back before I left. When did he even have time? Oh yes, when I went to the bathroom. The sheet was light and thin and I managed to put it over my entire body feeling completely cut off. It was like I was in another world. I could hear the dead walking around me, but with me being silent, I was no disturbed.

Things seemed peaceful in my mind, nothing going wrong, until I realized I had been sleeping for far too long. My blanket is snatched off me causing my eyes to pop open. Hands grip my arms tight and I grunt and yelp as I am raised in the air and being pulled along.

"You thought you could get away from him huh!" one man asks.

"Hell, I didn't think we would find her. Negan will be pleased." Another man says. I try my best to struggle wondering where it was my bag was. Obviously, one of the men ha it and now I only saw darkness around me. It was night time. Now my vision went completely blank. Something was thrown over my head and I couldn't see anything. I began to panic and now I was screaming.

"Hey stop your strugglin'. Negan's been real depressed since you escaped last time. You behave and we will tell him you cooperated." a man said. If I was being taken to him, then I knew these men wouldn't harm me. I did my best to calm down, but that only meant I had two days to get back to Alexandria.

"We are going to life you up then lie you down on the back of the truck. Don't worry it's clean." one of the men said. I didn't reply and so in seconds, my body was lifted into the air and I was sat down on what felt like a hard surface. I merely lied back and said nothing else. I couldn't believe this was happening and that I was being taken back to the old man's place. I can only imagine he was not going to be too happy when he saw me. But who knows maybe he won't be so mad. The man I spoke of was called Negan by those beneath him. I had a brief run in with him after the hospital and after spending a few weeks there, I decided to just leave without saying anything really.

 _By now the dirt was caked on to my body, and began to irritate me, so I decided to use this time at the lake to wash my body. The mud I applied kept my skin from burning in the sun. I was trying to figure out where any other patients were after this crazy outbreak. But sadly, I found none, and knew I was truly all alone. I was sitting down at the edge of the water washing my hospital gown as well as my own body. My blanket was beneath me and so I just sat in silence washing everything on and around me. I could hear the moaning and squawking of a creature behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a decaying old man walking toward me. I looked it over wondering what its back story was thinking hell maybe it would kill me so I could join my family in whatever after life they were in. But instead, the creature walked into the water and just sunk to the bottom. What did my father do to me? Whatever it was that he did, he saved my life._

" _HO-OLY SHIT! THAT WAS COOL." A firm voice called out. I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see some guy standing there wide eyed and immediately I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me and did my best to get to my feet. I tried to run away, but the sound of guns cocking and now pointing at me made me freeze. I was surrounded by men from the forest and I just looked around keeping my blanket pressed to my body feeling panic invade my body so quick and so hard that it made my chest hurt with each pump of my heart. The man was older, white, and had a neatly shaved beard and slick back dark hair. He wore a leather jacket and pants and on his shoulder, was a bat with what looked like barbed wire around it. He had somewhat of a pose to him as if he was expecting cameras to flash at any moment. I immediately looked back at the water and began to back into._

 _If I couldn't run why not swim? The man raised his free hand._

" _Now hold on, hold on honey. I didn't mean to scare you." he said and I looked him over._

" _And yet somehow you still manage to do so." I said backing more into the water._

" _Hey now you'll catch a cold in that water." he said taking a step out of the line of men that still had their weapons on me. "My deepest apologies to a young cutie like yourself, but I saw you wandering all over the place and could not help myself. I had stop by and say hello, and from that little stunt you pulled, I can see I made a good decision in doing so." he said and my nose curled some._

" _What do you want old man? I have nothing to give." I said backing further into the water, the waves now flowing up my calves. Now the man laughed a bit almost humorously._

" _Old man. Now that IS cute. She's cute boys." he said looking around at his men. I just remained tensed, and my face already showed that._

" _I just escaped one battle. I don't need another. So leave. I've got nothing." I said and the man just looked me over now and shook his head slowly._

" _Now see I beg to differ, it seems you do have something I am interested. I would just love to know your little secret for that stunt you just pulled." he said pointing to the water and I just shrugged._

" _I don't know what you mean." I said and now tilted his head back in disbelief._

" _Oh I'm sorry, so I guess everyone is just hang out and chilling without a care in the world while the fucking dead just walk around them like they don't see a hot piece of flesh like yourself walking around." he said and sneered a bit._

" _I don't have an answer for that." I said and the old man took a step further now leaning over and picking up my hospital gown. He observed it for a moment before looking up at me with a rather serious look._

" _You're from a hospital?" he asked. I looked down at the gown._

" _I was in chains at a hospital yes." I said and now he looked at me for a moment before looking back at his men and waving them off. In seconds the men moved back and lowered their guns and began to move back from wince they came and I just kept my eyes on the man still not moving from the water. He then placed his hand over his chest._

" _My apologies, I didn't know I was speaking to an ill woman. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Negan." he said and I just watched him dip his head in a bow. I was still uneasy, because it was not hard to see that this man had power at his fingertips. I only looked down for a moment._

" _Old man sounds better… and I am not sick. I'm just complicated." I said lightly looking back up at him and he just grinned playfully._

" _Well then if you'd like you can call me that." he said happily before looking me over again. "But may I ask the beautiful mud flower her name?" Mud flower? I just looked at him with mild suspicion before giving a mild shrug._

" _Helena." I replied gently and now his head cocked to the side and his eyes flexed._

" _Helena, well that is a gorgeous name." he said and I just nodded._

" _Thank you." I answered and he just smiled more._

" _You are most welcome… I can see that you were bathing here, and I can only imagine you are by yourself?" he asked and I was tensed yet again._

" _Yes. But if you plan to try anything I will not make hurting me so easy for you." I said and now he laughed and swung his bat around a bit on the ground._

" _Oh no honey, I do not plan to hurt you, I would never do such a thing. I never condone any type of violence of the women in my care." he assured._

" _But I am not in your care." I said and now his laughter died down some and he once more looked me over like a hungry animal._

" _Well then maybe I can change that. You're out here by yourself with this unusual talent which I would love to explore. Come to my home and I can offer you protection, food, and shelter." he said and I leaned back already uncomfortable by his proposal._

" _I have never lived anywhere else other than my hospital… the doctors took me from my family when I was very young. I have never been around other people before and I am inexperienced…at everything." I said lowly unsure if I could trust this man. Negan now arched a brow as if very impressed and he leaned in toward me._

" _You mean to tell me you've never had someone pluck your flower before?" he asked and I felt flushed before nodding._

" _Yes." I said and now he looked even more interested._

" _Wow that is pretty fucking amazing. You are quite a woman to hold on to such a pure thing." he said and I just glared._

" _Like I said if you or your men try to take advantage of me then I will not come quietly." I said. I couldn't. I had just gained my freedom, I will let no other man take it. Negan just shook his head and placed his hand over his chest._

" _You have my word beautiful Helena, that if you come with me no man will hurt me for you won't be under just my men's protection, but my own as well." he said now stretching out his hand to me, palm out and waiting and I just looked down at it for a moment wondering what it was I should do. I needed food and water and I couldn't wander out here by myself for long. I just moved closer to him still feeling uneasy about him and when I was close enough, he wrapped his hand around me and kissed the top of my palm._


	17. Chapter 17

17

I sighed gently remembering the old man and letting him take me to his compound. He was feared, that much I knew. There was loyalty that grew from that fear. The vehicle came to a stop and I knew we were back at the compound.

"Alright, we are going to lift you up and out of the truck." The same man said. I didn't move and now I was lifted and placed on my feet.

"Thanks for being gentle with me. If Negan asks, I will tell him you were not aggressive to me." I said. The men looked at each other with looks of relief.

"Thank you." The large man said. I vaguely remember him. He was with the old man when he made the announcement to never put their hands on me. He had a strong upper build and a rugged looking face. I heard crickets around me and just looked around. Suddenly the bag is off my head and I look around to see the night sky. And the familiar compound I remembered. I heard low gurgling and growling and I turned to see the fence with the dead on the other side. The large man beside me raised his hand in the direction of the building.

"Please." he said calmly, and I nodded and began to walk. The men led me toward the building and I looked around seeing men with guns all around. The men led me up metal stairs and I moved up to them without trouble and as we reached the top there was a white door in front of me. The large man opened the door for me and I looked at him.

"Thank you." I replied and we entered. This place, even before, didn't sit well with me. No matter how hard Negan tried to impress me in order to keep me here, I knew I could not stay. It reminded me too much of the hospital. Oppression among the weak and death if there is any defiance. I could never prove that anyone was killed at the hospital, but I knew when some patients left and were never seen again. Doctors said they were sent back to their family's but I knew better than to believe a white coat. My thoughts were brought back when I was standing in front of a familiar grey door. His door. The large man knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" the deep voiced man answered with a sing-song tone.

"Sir it's Peterson… we have found her." Peterson answered and looked down at me. I looked up at him and just sighed silently and looked at the door waiting for something to happen.

"Leave us." The voice called and the two men just nodded and walked away. I stood right where I was and waiting for the door to open. Which it did, it was swung open and I was met with him. The old man I met when I first escaped the hospital. He was in a white shirt and black pants and boots. He looked genuinely shocked, his eyes roaming my body once before looking back at me face.

"Beautiful Helena." he replied breathlessly, and I just stared at his clean-shaven face.

"Old man… you shaved your face. You don't look so old anymore." I replied and Negan just stared at me for a long moment before suddenly moving right up to me. He placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him, his lips suddenly shoved against mine, and I was completely caught off guard by his actions. I was frozen for a moment feeling his lips cut my lips due to the stubble that was there. He then pulled back taking my hands and pulling me inside. Now I was in his large room, surrounded by his dominance once more. I looked around to see women in black dresses and I was shocked at myself for forgetting the other reasons I had left.

"Ladies give me the room." he demanded the four women, and they just nodded in silence and left the room. I just looked at each of their faces as they past and observed me. They walked past Negan and closed the door behind him and now it was just us two again. I was sure now he needed a reason for my leaving without word. Negan just stared at me with hurt, and I just looked at him not knowing my disappearance had hurt him.

"You look less intimidating without Lucille?" I asked unsure if my humor was really right for this moment, but Negan cracked a smile and looked away rubbing his mouth.

"Girl, you sure know how to make me smile… after all of this time." he said and looked back at me walking over to me, his footsteps making a deep clang noise on the ground. "You know I didn't know how to respond really when you up and left. But I should have known from the minute I saw you that you couldn't stay in one place… even after all the kindness I showed you." I felt tense in this conversation, and my tense body showed it.

"You wanted something I could not give you. You wanted submission and I have seen what you do to those who did not submit. So to not further disappoint you I left." I said and Negan just shook his head walking closer to me.

"You should have came to me, Helena. You should have talked to me and told me your feelings… I told you mine and you ran off on me." he explained and I shook my head.

"You wanted me as one of your wives- as a new doll for your collection." I spoke back and he threw his arms up.

"I wanted only you! I told you I would have happily gave up all my wives for just you had you asked. I was ready to do anything for you." he said and I shook my head rapidly.

"But I could not return the favor! Your men fear you, your women fear you! I could not fear you so I had to leave you. And besides, you wanted me for what was inside me flowing beneath my skin. You were going to use me one way or the other everyone does!" I snapped. Negan shook his head gripping my shoulders.

"No no! I would never do anything like that to hurt you, I thought I proved that to you!" he shouted.

"You don't get to decide if you've proven something to me! You took me in when I was frightened and for a while, yes, I agreed to stay. But then I saw how you treated your people." I said softly and shook my head. "I have already liberated myself from one place that could control and kill me, I couldn't go back into another." Negan shook his head.

"You thought I would kill you?" he asked and I just said nothing and looked away.

"You didn't have to say it, your intimidation said it enough." I said and now he was going to say something but instead he looked down at me and something caught his eye, so he took a step back and looked me over. His face grew suddenly serious and he looked up at me.

"You were very attached to a blanket the last time I saw you." he said and I looked down at myself completely forgetting how exposed I was. I just looked up at him.

"I had to get rid of it. If I came across hostile people, they could easily use it to harm me. Plus I had to get rid of my past." I said and Negan tilted his head some loosing as if he didn't fully believe me and I just swallowed some. He leaned forward and took a piece of my hair and smelled it and I tensed to see him lean back now.

"You know you look just as clean as you did before you left here. Now if you were out and about in the wilderness you'd be just as dirty as when I first met you." he said and I just stood there wondering where he was going with this. Now he smirked his usual vicious smirk and he leaned in to me. "Did my little flower make some new friends?" I just frowned some.

"What I do and who I am with are of no concern to you. Your men have brought me here, against my will. Do you plan to keep me here against my will?" I asked and he just leaned back with a scowl.

"They weren't rough with you were they?" he asked seriously and I shook my head.

"No actually they were nice with me." I said and he just stared at me nodding some.

"Well good. Well it's late and you and I have more to talk about. So, why don't I draw you up a bath and get you some food in your stomach and we can just… rest and talk like old times." he said now placing his hand on my cheek and massaging my skin with his thumb.

"You want to talk like old times, then fine. Tell me how you really feel about seeing me. Be open about yourself." I said. I remember when we were alone which was a lot as he wanted to guide me everywhere, I would have him always be open with me about how he felt whether it was perverted or sadistic or just plain random. I just wanted to listen most of the time.

Negan nodded placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me over.

"I feel overwhelmed with emotions. When I found out you left, I felt as if someone took Lucille and just crushed my heart with her. I sent men out looking for you and for days they were out in the wild. I threatened to kill them if they came back empty handed." he said seriously backing me slowly into the nearest wall."

"And did you kill them when they returned?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said and looked me over. "You were so different from all the girls here, and that is what drew me to you. Your innocence, your lack of knowledge, your entire existence, mine to do with as I pleased. I wanted you, but I would never go against my rules and take you no matter how much your innocent eyes looked at me as if they were begging me to. Just like your eyes are doing now."

I looked away unable to look him in the eyes and I looked down some.

"You said you couldn't submit to me, well now we have all the time in the world to change that." He said now pressing his forehead into mine and I winced.

"So I am a prisoner." I replied and he just shook his head.

"Oh no, you're free to go. Just good luck trying to get out." he said and leaned back and moved back. "You see I want things to go back to how they were. I want to see that same look of loss in your eyes as before, I want us to walk together in the field of the dead, holding hands knowing we wouldn't be touched, and maybe, just maybe you'll reconsider being my wife again." I stared at him for a moment feeling knots form in my stomach. He was showing his true colors quicker than when I first met him. He was charming at first and then it all went to hell.

"You're breaking my heart old man." I said softly and he shook his head.

"No you broke mine first." he said moving to the door. "Someone will be in to draw you a bath and bring you food, and once I go through your stuff, then we can both start the healing process again and once I forgive you for leaving, then we can move on and continue living as roommates." I looked over at the bed that he had managed to convince me to share with when I was last year. He never tried anything with me last time. So I hoped nothing changes.

"Fine." I replied and he smiled big.

"That's my girl." he said and left the room. I was left standing in the middle of the room and I just looked up toward the window. I moved over to it and looked out at the field of dead beyond the fence I had to get out once again. I had to get back to Daryl.


	18. Chapter 18

18

After my bath I was given a large t-shirt and black shorts and a sandwich to eat, which I only ate half. After that a man in white came in and I looked at him with caution and he raised his hands.

"I'm just a doctor. Negan instructed me to just look you over and make sure you aren't sick with anything that could harm the citizens here." he said and I just looked him over again before nodding. It was a quick examination. I wasn't expecting it to be so quick. He checked my pulse, my breathing and other parts of my body with a stethoscope. I was expecting blood to be drawn, but I saw no needles.

"Alright, please take your clothes off, I have been instructed to do a full pelvic exam." he said and I stared at him for a long moment slowly frowning. The doctors at the hospital did this a few times. They wanted to make sure I wasn't fornicating with other patients.

"Negan wants to make sure I am still untouched." I said and he just sighed softly and motioned me to the bed.

"Please." he said and I just shook my head not being able to believe he still even thought about that. I did as I was told and felt him check me all over inside and out and it was uncomfortable as I was not used to having someone's fingers inside me and I just whimpered and groaned gently. "Okay, okay. I'm done. I'll give Negan the results." He packed up his stuff quietly before moving toward the door. He then stopped and turned to me.

"Please don't lie and tell Negan I tried anything with you. His wives like to lie sometimes about that and that could mean death for me." he said. I looked at him feeling mildly sympathetic toward him.

"I am not his wife." I replied and nodded. He returned the nod and left me alone in the room.

I tried to leave Negan's room, but when I opened the door, a bronze skinned woman with black and blonde curls was looking at me with a frown. She had on all black, a gun at her hips and she just looked me over.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. I stared at her blankly.

"I'm trying to, but you're in my way." I replied. She was about to say something with a frown until Negan came up and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Hey! Great you met my girl Arat. Arat this is Helena. Helena, Arat here is your new bestie. She will be providing for you when I am not here. Anyone messes with you, Arat will take care of… and then tell me so I can handle it." he said. I looked from the tan woman toward him.

"So you gave me a baby sitter. I am sure there is so much more she could be doing with her time." I replied and Negan smiled big.

"Nonsense, Arat here is ecstatic to be helping you!" he said and I just stared at him for a long moment.

"I was a fool to open up to you about anything. You are not someone I can trust. You are not my friend." I said. Negan's smile slowly fell with my words and he stiffened, his eyes burst of anger and he stepped inside the room closing the door behind him before pointing his finger right at me. I noticed my bag was over his shoulder.

"You know what you're very ungrateful, and I blame myself for spoiling you when you were here last. You're the one who took off without word. You ate my food, shared MY bed, and you have the audacity to not trust me!" he said and I just stared at him for a long moment. Now he laughed some and scratched his clean face. "I can see we have a lot of work to do. So let's get all the secrets out in the open." He threw my bag down on the ground, my hatchets and some canned vegetables and fruits, sliding out my bag. I stared at them for a moment.

"The first time I met you, you didn't have a violent bone in your body… you didn't have anything except that blanket around you. So tell me about your new friends." He replied. I was still thinking all too well what he might do if I told him about Rick and Alexandria. What if they tried to go there and take what they had. Negan took a step toward me his eyes digging into my face. "Do not make me have to repeat myself." I frowned slowly.

"I found all this on my travels. After I left here, I realized the dead are not my biggest worries. It's people like you." I said purposely trying to push his buttons. Negan gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh no honey, there is no one like me." he said now standing over me and I stared up at him and he shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Making me fight with you. You used to be so… innocent. You looked up at me with those eyes. Those eyes that needed guidance, my guidance." I looked at him nodding.

"You are right. When I escaped the hospital and you found me, I really didn't know anything. The doctors showed me the horrors of the inside world and you showed me the horrors of the outside world. You prepared me for survival more than you could imagine." I replied and his eyes closed and he looked down with a sigh.

"You have changed." he said to the floor and I just stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"You helped me change." I replied moving to pick up my bag and I closed it staring at it for a moment. Since it was late, I knew it would be a good time to escape, but with Negan's hawk eyes watching me, I knew I wouldn't get far tonight. I needed to get out, so I would have to start building trust yet again. I turned and moved toward the bed throwing my bag to the corner. I got on top of the bed and just sat down on it before turning and looking at Negan who just stared at me. "You helped me experience things as well. Things I have never thought I could feel in my life." Negan watched with fascination, his eyes slowly darkening.

This was very true. Negan was my first orgasm without sex. I didn't even know that was possible. The thought of winning my virginity excited him when I was last here and deep down at that time, it excited me to. To feel such a sensation was addicting. I wanted to feel it all the time. But once Negan showed his true self, everything changed and I couldn't picture his violent, murderous hands on me anymore.

"So what do we do now?" I asked watching him. He moved closer to the bed and I watched him as he moved between my legs. I stared up at him wondering what he was thinking for a moment.

"Well now, we get us some sleep." he said grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. I was met with peach and creamy skin staring at me. His muscles rippled as he leaned over to throw his shirt to the side of the bed. It seemed not much as changed with him physically, but that I wasn't worried about. I was worried about the craziness in his head. He leaned over toward me, his hands gently running up and down my calves slowly.

"Mm still as smooth as ever. God I missed your legs." he said leaning in to me and gently pressing his lips to me. I had to control the knot in my stomach for I had to get back to Daryl. If I resisted more, then Negan would let his guard down and I could never escape. His lips were soft and delicate, like I remember. How could such lips spew violence and hatred? He almost reminded me of Aiden. Except he was willing to change because he loved me. But I knew Negan was willing to deceive me in order to have me. I let my hands slowly move up to his shoulders. I was hesitant however, but Negan's hands moved over mine and finished guiding them over his shoulders and I let my hands lock together into his hair. I parted my lips slowly so his tongue could slide into my mouth. I remember he liked using his tongue. His hands began to wrap around me, so I moved back on the bed and he moved forward climbing onto the bed. I let my head rest on the pillow as his hands moved over my body slowly, first resting atop of my left breast. I pulled back slowly and he looked down at me almost confused.

"If you think I am going to just give my purity to you after that little medical exam, you are so wrong." I replied breathlessly and Negan smiled.

"Oh I have other ways." he said gruffly before moving beneath my neck and biting it softly before sucking on my flesh. I gasped out feeling the tingling moving about my body. My eyes fluttered closed and I just pulled him closer to me, my hands moving to pull up my shirt, and Negan helped tossing it to the floor without much thought. He moved down my body and I watched as he trailed his lips down my chest and then he kissed both my nipples before moving down my stomach and licking around my naval. He removed his pants as he did this. I whimpered out a bit causing him to chuckle.

"You used to squirm beneath me, unused to this feeling. My teasing drove you insane." he mumbled now moving to my pants. They had no buttons on them so all he had to do was slide them off. I just watched as he did this and he looked up at me after seconds of staring between my legs causing me to feel embarrassed. He was the last person I was with intimately before Daryl. "Oh how I have missed you." He looked up at me now seriously.

"You want me to keep going?" he asked and I just stared at him feeling my heart increase fast and I just nodded. He shook his head with a firm stare.

"No I need you to say it." he said. I winced some.

"I want you to make me feel… that pulse I felt that last time. I want you to show me again." I said slowly and he smiled.

"That's my girl." he said lowly, and I watched his face move further down between my legs and I gasped again upon feeling his tongue licking across my entrance. It was just like the last time.

 _I watched with utter nervousness. It was bad enough this man was looking at me naked right now as I was staring at his naked form. He had such a muscular build with firm muscles and his cock was standing at attention twitching right at me._

" _Don't just stand there." I said to him. "Say something or else I'm getting dressed." Negan just stared at my body for the longest moment shaking his head._

" _My god. You're extravagant." he said causing me to look at him with mild relief._

" _Really?" I asked, and he just nodded moving over to me. I flinched and backed into the closest tree. He had convinced me to go walking with him in the forest and had asked if I had ever been naked in the forest. He encouraged me to take risks, and I said I would only get naked if he did first. Common sense to me, said he wouldn't do it, but he did. I felt pressured to do it, but I did. I had never just seen a naked man. As Negan grew closer to me, his shaft was close to rubbing against me. Not wanting to be rude, I placed my hands over my face not wanting to look. Negan chuckled lowly._

" _Honey, you are something else. You can look." he said lowly and took my wrists slowly and gently guided them away from my face. Now I was staring up at him, he was so close to me, my face felt red. "You can touch."_

 _He whispered gently and I looked up at him more easily now and he leaned in and kissed me deeply, wrapping his arms around my body. Immediately a fire flared up inside me._

I moaned out sharply feeling a burst of pleasure shoot up in my stomach and I cried out as his tongue was flicking across my clit very fast.

"GOD!" I cried out feeling his fingers prodding my opening gently. I shut my eyes tight and remembered why I was doing this. I couldn't let the memories of pleasure stop me from my goal. My toes curled and uncurled and I felt I was looking all function of my body. I hadn't felt any of this since I was here last time.

"I want it all, Helena. I want your juices, your pants, your moans," he growled out licking my sensitive entrance causing me to pant uncontrollably now," your body. Your soul." My fingers curled into a fist and I pressed it to my lips biting it gently. I was already at my limit and I couldn't control the burst of pleasure and tremors and I moaned out hard feeling my body shiver from the pleasure. Negan's lips left mine and he growled with satisfaction and moved up my body and I felt him press down on me slowly and I felt his hardened shaft pressing against my now moist entrance and he just moved his hips up and down against me causing the friction to build up in me again. I shut my eyes now knowing how to feel about it, and his arm wrapped around my face so his hand could lightly grip my curls.

"Now I need you to do me a favor darling." he whispered now grinding his hips into mine hard causing a sharp gasp to devour me. "I need you to make me cum." And before I could respond, he kisses me roughly, silencing any more noises before they could escape me. His hips moved against me hard and fast and I could feel his cock rubbing my clit once more through the fabric of his briefs and I was overwhelmed. We had never done this before. He taught me about oral sex and how we could do that, but I had never felt him pressed against me nor did I know how to react to the feelings of this. It felt good and the moans and grunts that left his lips made it feel better, but deep down I was still afraid, still afraid somehow, he could somehow manage to enter me. I gripped the blankets beneath me feeling the bed rock beneath us as he ground his hips viciously into mine. I moaned out against his lips and the noises we made mixed together with each other. With his free hand, he took one of my hands and guided it around his back so I wrapped both my arms around him. My legs locked under his bottom as I needed something to hold on to as he pushed and thrust. For a few seconds his thrusts increases rapidly, and I cried out feeling the pleasure build up inside me quicker than the last time and I couldn't hold anything back. My head fell back and I felt my body tremble hard again beneath my as my orgasm hit me and after a few seconds, Negan grunted hard and his body convulsed and jerked atop of mine. Now we were both panting as I felt a something wet pressing into mine and I looked down between our legs.

"I'm all wet." I said and Negan laughed rolling off him.

"Oh yes you are." he said. I panted gently looking up at the ceiling now thinking now maybe we could sleep, but suddenly I was pulled atop of Negan's chest and I was stunned by the action. I could hear his heart thumping in my ear.

"You're mine now. Now that I've got you back… I ain't ever letting you go." He said and I just hummed softly in reply. That's what he thinks.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Normal POV

Daryl took aim at the walker that was stalking toward him. He didn't let it get too close, just a few feet from him. He shot his cross bow and watched the arrow pierce through the creature's skull. It jerked back and fell down on top of two more walkers. Beside those three dead, there were bodies everywhere of the undead that Daryl had been shooting. He had been shooting them for hours. He had to, he had to take his mind off her. Why was he thinking of her so much? He knew he liked her, he knew she liked him. But when she said she needed to go, he couldn't even begin to describe why his stomach hurt and his hands began to shake. She was different, from a different world it felt. He had never met someone like her. It always took time and proof of loyalty to slowly gain his trust. But here he was shooting at the dead to keep his mind off a woman he had only known for a week. A woman who didn't even have to try for his affections and yet she so easily gained it. Maybe it was because he knew she didn't want it in the beginning. Hell, Daryl could tell when a girl was trying to impress him in Alexandria, yet when Helena looked at him, she always looked confused or curious. Maybe the fact that she didn't want him at first made him want her. Everything about her stuck to him: her smooth skin, her bright eyes, and crazy curls. But in the back of all of that beauty was fear and craziness from being held hostage.

Daryl knew that feeling. Being controlled and beat on by his old man made him hollow until the world went to more crazy shit.

"She's coming back you know." Sasha's voice caught him off guard and he turned and looked at her. She was smiling softly and Daryl sighed heavily.

"Yeah." he said nonchalantly like the newcomer's absence didn't bother him. Sasha smirked and moved past him and collected the arrows for the dead. There were a lot of arrows.

"It's okay, Carl misses her too." she said moving up to him and holding up the arrows to him before chuckling some. "And it's only been two days." Daryl looked at the arrows and slowly took them from his friend before looking away almost embarrassed.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" he asked lowly and Sasha leaned in to him and lightly hit his shoulder with her fist.

"Then we move on." she said truthfully and Daryl looked at her grateful for her truthful words. He nodded and the two turned and moved back toward the gates of Alexandria. But deep down, Daryl knew, he would still try and track her down.

Helena's Pov

I began to stir about and slowly, my eyes opened and I looked around to see where I was at. The familiar room I was in. Negan. I slowly began to move, only to feel a tight arm stop me from moving and I blinked in confusion and looked over my shoulder to see Negan still here? His face was pressed into my back and his body was curled into mine matching my form. I blinked not expecting him to still be here. I didn't like feeling constricted. It reminded me of being in the hospital, my hands and legs restrained. I moved my body a bit more and Negan groaned some and began to stir himself.

"Good morning to you too." he said lowly. I began to turn and this time he lightened up and let me turn. Now I was facing his tired eyes, yet he began to smile so sweetly. "Sorry. I know you don't like being held down." That's right I told him all about my hospital life.

"I didn't expect you to still be here." I replied. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I assumed you'd have work or something." I replied. He chuckled softly.

"And miss a chance for me to see you wake up? Not a chance." he said. I stared at him for a moment before slowly sitting up and looking around for my clothes. Negan sat up too, running his hand up my arm. "Hey, hey. Stop. You're safe here. There's no need for you to go anywhere."

"Why are you trying to convince me that you holding me here is a good thing, like you want me to accept this?" I asked lowly, my voice calm from still being tired. He shrugged.

"Because I do want you to accept this. I… I missed you. I really did. When you left, I was hurt. You made me feel like... like I could conquer the world and bend it to my will." he said his soft words now darkening as he spoke about the world. I winced and just sighed and lied back in the bed giving in to his big brown eyes.

"Fine." I replied, but even as I answered, Daryl's face showed in my head. I had to get back to him. Negan chuckled and lied back on his side running his fingers over my skin and once his fingers ran over my stomach, it began to gurgle and ache some.

"Someone's hungry." Negan said and I just gave a soft smile in response and he began to move from the bed. His naked form moved about the room slowly, his hands running through his hair some. "How about I get us some food and while we wait…" His voice trailed off as he stood in the door way of the bathroom and just faced me with a lustful smirk as he placed his hand on the other side of the doorway. It was like he was posing for me. I inhaled softly at the sight of him before me. His cock was stiff and hard and I looked away with mild shyness.

"Oh sweet heart, don't be afraid, it won't bite," he teased, "unless you want it to." No. No. No. Oh god please no. I sat up now and looked at the bathroom past him.

"But then I could spoil my appetite before breakfast comes." I replied and he now busted out laughing.

"Oh girl you are hysterical. Okay. I'll shower and you call up my man, Dwight and have him bring us some eggs and bacon with some nice refreshing milk. Then you shower and we will go from there." he explained and I only nodded.

"Okay." I replied and he nodded and moved into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I gave a large exhale of relief. I was glad that he did not push any further. I looked around the room for a moment taking note of the place. I finally noticed how large this room actually was. There was a door off to the side and I wondered what was behind it, but I didn't think too long on it. I then turned to Negan's side of the room and noticed Lucille was propped up right in the corner. I tensed at the sight of her remembering when Negan used her on some poor man long ago. I sighed and got up and got dressed and moved over to the door and opened it. I jumped a bit to see a skinny blonde haired man staring at me. Yet half of his face was badly burned.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked me over quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked back. I could hear the shower finally cutting on and I just looked back at the man.

"I asked first." I replied and he nodded.

"True. I'm Dwight." he replied and I nodded slowly trying to avoid looking at the burned side of his face.

"Oh okay. Could we get two plates of eggs, bacon and milk?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Right away. Arat will be up shortly." he said, and I huffed at the thought of that woman.

"Thank you." I replied before closing the door and now that that was out of the way I finally had time to think. I moved around the room looking around wondering how I was going to get out of here this time. I didn't have any real time to gain Negan's trust. Today is the third day and, Daryl will come looking for me. I have learned that he is very good at tracking. I noticed the large window across from my side of the bed and moved over to it. Slowly I looked out into it and noticed the long drop at the bottom. I even tapped on the glass to see how thick it could be. I still couldn't tell really. I looked all around the window and felt steam rolling against my back and I slowly looked back to see Negan once again in the door way, body dripping with water, his hair damp and slick back.

"Your turn." he replied with a deviant smirk. I smiled slowly and now began to remove my clothes and he watched me carefully. Once I was naked I walked over to him and gently placed my hand against his and smiled.

"It was cold last night. If you will allow me to make a request, I know I haven't earned it, but could you find me a big comfy comforter?" I asked and immediately he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in to him and he nodded.

"Oh anything for you sweet heart." he answered and in reply, I leaned forward and kissed him deeply and he replied immediately, placing his hand in my hair and gripping it firmly. I was definitely gonna need something to break my fall.

Author's notes

Hi guys so here's an update. I will be updating my obsession and pink blossom too. But also, if you're an IT fan, I will be starting an IT fanfic soon of the 2017 movie with our good old bully Henry and of course Pennywise will be in it! Anyways updating soon!


	20. Chapter 20

20

Once my shower was done, I ate in silence while Negan just talked. He talked about everything I had missed out on and how he was happy I was back despite my horrific betrayal. I just watched him as I ate my eggs. He looked at me now confused, his words fading finally.

"You're not saying anything." he replied and I blinked at him.

"Two people can't talk at the same time." I merely answered and he gave a goofy look.

"Well. What's your plan for the day?" he asked taking a bite of his perfectly brown toast. I huffed gently.

"What are you going to allow me to do today?" I asked and he smiled wide.

"Well since I know you like to run off when you get bored, I thought you and I could go for a walk around the place. My wives have missed you. They, along with Arat, can tend to your needs." he explained and I looked away now shaking my head.

"Fine." I replied shortly. I had a smart response of how he nor his people could ever meet my need of freedom, but at the moment I wasn't in any mood to argue.

"I knew you'd come around!" he said happily. There was a knock on the door and I looked over at it. "Enter." The door opened and in came Dwight holding up a very large comforter. It had dark red spirals and patterns with some gold.

"A comforter, washed and ready for use." he said. My eyes flexed in curiosity and Negan just watched my face.

"What do you think?" he asked me waving for Dwight to come in. I looked at him and then back at the comforter that was presented to me. He held it out and I noticed it was warm as if it was fresh out of the dryer. My I pushed my plate back and grabbed the large blanket and wrapped it around my body. It wrapped around my head and my shoulders, covering me completely. I closed my eyes in utter happiness and just rubbed my body in it.

"It's perfect." I whispered opening my eyes now looking at Negan who just watched me with a warm smile on his face. Dwight left us and I just nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered feeling once again protected from the world around. Negan just stared at me biting the side of his lip before patting his lap and getting up from the bed and standing in front of me.

"Well shall we go take our tour?" he asked and I was too happy to be shielded to deny. I nodded and stood up and held the blanket by my neck and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we left the room.

Normal POV

Daryl moved through Alexandria with his crossbow on his back, his bike's keys in his hand. Carl was walking beside him, attempting to match his speed.

"You think you'll be able to find her?" he asked.

"Of course, I will." Daryl replied almost offended that his tracking skills were put into question.

"What if she's hurt?" Carl gushed and Daryl looked at him.

"I'll find her." he replied trying not to sound annoyed. Awaiting for him was Abraham and Sasha, her arm propped up on his large shoulder.

"Bike's fully fueled and ready for you." She said and Daryl looked at her.

"Thanks." he said lowly pushing back any of his secret worries or fears that Helena just up and left. He wouldn't believe it though. He felt she would have been honest like she always was if she truly didn't want to stay. He hoped nothing happened to her and for once he wasn't worried about the dead. He was worried about the living. As he walked past everyone, Sasha took his forearm lightly and he looked at her.

"Whatever happens, it's because it was meant to." she told and Daryl glanced down at the ground thinking of their past conversation before nodding. The gates open and he mounted his bike starting it and taking off down the open and dead road.

Helena's POV

I merely followed beside Negan listening as he talked with more excitement about the people who have joined his cause, about the guns and food he has recovered. He was like a kid telling me, his distant relative, the newest adventures he's been on.

"And let me tell you, Lucille has been getting her fill too. Whoo you should see the people thought their balls were big enough to face me." he taunted and I just glanced at him with almost dead eyes as I listened.

"And fear is still what you love." I replied as we walked outside around this large building of his.

"Fear breeds respect." he said.

"No fear breeds hatred and hatred forms rebellion." I snapped at him. He paused in his walking and stared at me for a moment and I stared right back. He inhaled some and looked away hiding his glare.

"That's right. I almost forgot you were held prisoner for most of your life." he said and I just looked away not wanting those thoughts to come back in my nightmares. I just walked past him now, keeping my blanket tight around me as I looked around at the gates and trying to figure out access from Negan's room. Unfortunately, I found no way to safely escape. This place is heavily guarded now.

"Hey hey hey." Negan started stopping me from walking. His hands rubbed my shoulders and I just faced him. "That life… is the past. You have nothing to worry here. You're home now."

I tensed at his words and looked away.

"So now what? I'm pretty sure I can't just stay in your room all day. If I remember correctly you let no freeloaders stay here. Everyone has a part. So what is mine?" I asked and he rubbed his clean face.

"That's right. Well the position of wife is still open." he said and I frowned deeply and he raised his hands now. "Okay okay. Got it, we're still working up to that. What would you like to do that does not involve leaving the base?"

I couldn't believe he was still wanting me to be his wife. I groaned some. Even though I brought up the subject of a position, I knew I shouldn't have put the idea in his head. But if it truly made him trust me and give me some freedom around here, it couldn't be helped.

"I don't know." I replied honestly and now he chuckled lowly.

"I remember when I first brought you here. You were so shy and afraid. You clung to me almost immediately." he explained and I just looked away.

"I didn't cling." I muttered and I felt his fingers curl under my chin guiding me back to him.

"You wanted to be everywhere I was and sadly that was our downfall. But now that you're back you can stay with my wives and have your every desire met." he said soothingly leaning in to kiss me until something caught my attention. Behind us was a long chain link fence with monsters impaled on sticks and even poles in the middle of the fields. One of them caught my eyes and I tilted my head a few inches to the right causing Negan to kiss the top of my cheek.

"Hm?" he muttered and I moved around him now, walking over to the fence to look around at the monster who wore a familiar white straight jacket. My eyes just widened as I looked at the monster who wasn't the monster I knew. I looked at the white tag that's font was somewhat faded, but only two words remained. B and E. I gasped some and looked at Negan.

"This thing… the jacket, where did you get this?" I asked quickly and Negan looked at the creature then laughed some.

"Oh you would not believe this. On my travels, I actually managed to find a live cannibal not these fuckers out here, no one of us. He was in that very straight jacket. He wouldn't tell us where he came from, and from seeing his lips had been sewn shut, I knew he had one HELL of a story. Now I couldn't let a special young man like that slip past my fingers." he said. Now my heart was pounding hard as if I was going to have a panic attack.

"Is he alive?" I asked quickly and he caught the interest in my tone and tilted his head.

"Yes he is. We have him here." he said. My face dropped and I looked down in total shock. He's here? My eyes widened as I looked at Negan one more.

"Can I see him?" I asked quickly and hurriedly and he raised his hands.

"Woah woah. That is an absolute no. I've seen some crazy shit, but this level of shit, I will not allow you to be near." he said and I scoffed.

"Crazy shit is all I know. Please Negan. I have to see him." I said and he scowled some looking away.

"You sound like you care about this guy." he accused and I shrugged.

"If he is the man I think he is, then he is the reason life brought me to you." I said with tears in my eyes and he winced some at my words before sighing heavily and waving for me to come to him.

"Alright alright. Let's go." he said and turned and began to walk up a set of stairs and I hurried to follow behind him. I followed him down an empty hall and then through a door and downstairs. "My holding cells are this way." Like any cell meant anything to this man.

"How long have you had him down here?" I asked.

"Two months. You should see him," he said impressed, "anything we threw in their he ate. Dog, goat, chicken… hell I threw a rapist in there… Oh. My. God."

I looked down with a wince.

"And you've been keeping him here to what? Break him?" I asked.

"Of course. A creature like that is a powerful weapon, but before he can be of use he must be broken." he said. I was stiff at his words.

"You know the doctors thought we were creatures too. They didn't even see us as children and teens, so when they did things to us, to weaponize us, knowing we weren't people helped them sleep at night." I said and Negan winced and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Helena, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. Please just take me to him." I replied softly trying not to sound offended. I didn't want to fight with him right now. He sighed and just kept on walking. There was nothing but silence between us as we passed multiple doors and finally he stopped at a door where one man stood at. He nodded and the man responded with the same nod before moving aside and unlocking the door. My heart beat increased as I just stood there. Hell I even shook a little as the door finally opened and I was met with pure darkness. I couldn't see a thing and so I looked at Negan and he just rolled his eyes and took a few steps in and flicked on a switch beside the door before stepping back and nodding his permission to enter.

And there he was, on his knees, looking down. His neck was connected to a long chain and his hands were cuffed behind his back. I slowly walked in for I had to be sure it was him. Black, greasy locks, were short and choppy and I could tell someone had went scissor crazy on him. I slowly removed my blanket from my head and stood in the door way. This entire cell smelled of all things dead, but I managed to push past all of that. He didn't move or even acknowledge the light above his head.

"Amon." I replied gently.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Amon's head finally lifted only a few inches, his face wasn't looking though. My tears fell and they were hot and they burned as he finally lifted his head to look up at me. Scars whipped his face and even the familiar scars hurt me to see.

"Hey dark meat." he said in a rasp. I shook a bit in utter awe and slowly removed my blanket and it dropped to the dirty ground. This is the one moment I didn't care about being covered. He's here. He's alive. I slowly walked inside.

"Helena don't." Negan protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as I moved inside the room. There were carcasses off to the side of the room and Amon just slowly stood up, his chains rattling slowly. I just wrapped my arms around him quickly and I buried my face into his sweater crying hard.

"You're alive!" I bawled. I feel his cheek rubbing into the top of my head. I sniffled as my nose was stopping up a bit.

"I wouldn't call this alive, but I am overjoyed that you are alive and well." he said lowly. The few times I met up with Amon he was always quiet, merely listening to Aiden's plans and putting in a few comments whenever he saw fit.

" _You're not my friend so don't act like you care about what'll happen to me if we actually win."_ I remember him saying a day or two before we rebelled.

" _As long as they keep putting you in that jacket, I won't stop fighting for you."_ I replied. I looked up at his dirty face and looked him over a bit. He had gained muscle and I just couldn't help but smile some.

"You've been eating a lot of protein." I managed to tease and his pale lips curved into a smile.

"You could say that." he said and I just raised my hands to just touch his face for a moment before just leaning in and letting my face mush his and he accepted this. I inhaled his scent and felt more of my tears sliding onto his face.

"Would you be offended if I kissed you right now out of sheer happiness?" I joked and he laughed.

"You did have delicious tasting lips the last time I saw you." he responded.

"Helena!" Negan barked violently, and I looked back at him now remembering where we were. I looked back at Amon and he just glared over my shoulder.

"You need to get out of here, dark meat. If you thought the hospital was hell, you'll be falling right back into it." he said loudly for everyone to hear and my body tensed at his words. Negan stepped in and grabbed my forearm pulling me back.

"You should be happy I let you saw a visitor, Stitches, because my face will be the last thing you see before all of this is over." he threatened and pulled us both from the cell. I grabbed the blanket and watched the door close before me.

"No wait!" I called moving back to the door, only to be restrained. My brain was racked with numerous thoughts. Was anyone else from the hospital here? Was Aiden here somehow was he alive? Negan pulled me into him staring at me aggressively.

"I did what you asked. Now you owe me." he said dragging me back down the hall. I struggled against him for a moment, the blanket in my other hand. He frowned and ripped it from my hands and threw it to the dirt once we were outside.

"No!" I yelled reaching for it only to hear loud bangs as he shot into it. My eyes widened as I recoiled back and looked at Negan to see him holding his gun up.

"You won't need that much longer." he said pulling me back up the stairs we had come from. I yelled and struggled against him.

"How could you do that to Amon!" I snapped as he ripped open a door and pulled me inside.

"So that's his name huh. Damn, I like Stitches better." he said with bitterness in his tone. We made it back to his room and he pushed me inside. I stumbled inside and my instinct was to grab my hatchets. That's when I finally noticed my bag was gone with all my stuff. I looked around furiously.

"Where is my stuff?" I asked.

"You forget where you're at. This here is my kingdom and mine alone. Your stuff is mine!" he snapped angrily and I huffed pacing around. I wasn't a fool, I knew where this sudden rage came from.

"You're just mad there is someone here I care for more than you." I snapped and his eyes flexed.

"Oh I would have been flattered you cared had you not said that first part. Maybe I should feed him to Lucille, she's been rather thirsty and drinking the blood of a live cannibal would just make her wet." he snapped and I whipped my head at him in shock.

"You can't!" I replied and he laughed evilly.

"My kingdom." he reminded and I just shook my head turning away from him and shaking my head. Now what was I to do? With Amon here, he's as good as dead. He can defend himself, but not chained up like a dog.

"He is my friend." I replied and he scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard him refer to you as meat- dark meat to be specific." he said and I just chuckled myself.

"Yes. That's what he called me in the hospital." I replied moving toward the window and just staring out it at the chained up dead people. There was a silence now and I didn't care if he replied or not.

"So you two were imprisoned together." Negan replied now softly and I closed my eyes hearing him approach me. I slowly turned and faced him and he was so close to me.

"Yes. Things were getting worse and a lot of us were dying due to the experiments or we were just discarded because we were of no more use. Amon and his family were new additions and… I managed to get his help in escaping. A lot of the others stood by him and followed him along with the others who stood by Aiden and I." I replied. He knew all about Aiden, he knew everything. Negan watched with soft and maybe understanding eyes. I sighed and looked away placing my forehead into the glass.

"Amon wanted me to come with him and his sisters, but I still feared him because of what they were. So I stayed behind to look for Aiden." I replied my eyes just staring out into space. "My past is more than a blanket and I know I cannot outrun it fully. So yeah, I do care about Amon because we suffered together before all of this happened."

More tears fell and I just didn't care. I then felt Negan's head resting on my shoulder. I glanced back at him and he just leaned his body into me some.

"I'm sorry, Helena. If I could take it all back I would. If I could have saved you from the hell you went through then I would." he said. I sighed gently knowing now things have changed. I couldn't think about myself, I had to get Amon out too when I decided to escape.

"Amon is not like you. He doesn't care about survival or being a part of a team. Locking him up is nothing new to him either. He won't fight for you and he will not call himself Negan. He's not afraid of dying." I admitted. Negan let out a loud exhale.

"So what should I do with him? If what you say is true then I can't use him, plus I don't think he'd give up his choice of food anytime soon either." he said. I leaned back and pressed my back to the glass trying to apply some pressure to it.

"Let me talk to him? Since I have to be here indefinitely then maybe seeing a friend will make him open up or something." I said. Negan watched me for a moment and he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Helena. I'm not too keen on the thought of sharing your attention with another man." he said. I shook my head.

"I won't let him die here." I responded and he just looked down to the ground.

"I'm doing a lot of favors for you. What do I get in return?" he asked. I looked around for a moment before shrugging.

"You have everything of mine. I don't plan to be leaving anytime soon, so you got what you wanted." I replied and now he gave a dry laugh.

"No. No I have not. There's still one thing you have, that I have yet to experience," he said slowly moving over to me and looming over me. I was growing nervous at his words trying to block out the obvious of what he was implying. His hand gently took hold of my face and he made sure our eyes could not leave each other's. "You give me that sweet maidenhood of yours and I'll give your boy freedom."


	22. Chapter 22

22

I looked past Negan's body at the other side of the room trying to truly think of this offer. The end game of this had to be me getting back to Daryl. I would not let another crazed man try to hold me here, but I could not desert my friend. I had to talk to Amon, but there was no way Negan would allow that at this moment.

"Now, I know I'm not one to bargain using such a special occasion, but with everything that's gone on between us, I figure this could be both special and a punishment." he explained seriously and I glanced up at him.

"If you truly desire this, then I will give it to you after I cans see Amon, but I hope it's worth truly being seen as a monster in my eyes." I said lowly and now he stared at me sternly glancing away as if to think about his words. And I was not lying. He had no right to keep me here, to hold my friend hostage, and demand I give my body to him. Truth be told, I wanted Daryl to have it. And I still wanted to fight for that. Negan inhaled and nodded.

"Deal." he finally replied and I looked away almost disappointed and just moved around him now not wanting to be so close him anymore.

"So… can I see him… right now?" I asked and he shook his head smirking.

"I'll do you one better, I'll bring him here." he said, yet his face fell into a serious and dangerous glare.

"But make no mistake, if I see you two getting too close for MY comfort, I will cut him down." he said before pointing to the bed. "Sit." I did as I was told and moved to sit down at the end of the bed. He moved over to the door and I lifted my head.

"So… when are we doing this? I want to get it over with." I replied. He laughed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said and exited the room. I listened for his heavy footsteps to fade before my panic attack rolled over me. My heart was pounding fast and I covered my mouth as I panted and cried once more. This was not happening. This was not happening! I couldn't give myself to him. That would only keep me from my family even more and put me under watchful eyes. I needed to escape. I was already starting to feel cornered and I finally closed my eyes. I began to take deep even breaths. I couldn't lose myself now. I have someone important I must get back to. And I would not rest until I was in his arms. I rebelled once, I will do it again.

I was quiet and just left myself to my thoughts. Sadly, there were only two prisoners here and no way to rebel successfully. The door opened and I looked up to see Amon slowly walking in. I stood up immediately and saw how filthy he truly was and I took a few steps toward him.

"Hey!" Negan snapped making me stop. "Too close for my comfort." My jaw clenched at his reminder and he just smirked.

"Good girl. I'll give you a moment." he said and closed the door. Amon just looked around the place in innocent curiosity, as I looked at the straight jacket he was in. It was not his jacket from the hospital, but still it pained me to see him in it.

"He put you in that to taunt us." I replied and he looked at me and then his jacket before looking back up.

"I find it brings back memories. But it's a little more comfortable." he said and I just stared at him for a moment, fear forming in my eyes.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked softly and his eyes seemed to fade into darkness now.

"Gone. They couldn't survive the reality of this new world. Helga died of sickness, Shannon suicide." he replied. I stiffened at his words.

"Did any of them you know come back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Both of them." he said robotically. His eyes were looking down at my feet. "You know I always took pride in those I killed, in those I ate. It was who I am and I accepted that. But family is family and when I had to put them both down, I thought everything died inside me." I just listened as he spoke and he finally looked at me. "But seeing you here, has given me another reason to try and kill as many more of these fuckers I can before I join them in hell."

I nodded at his words.

"Negan wants to use you, he wants you to join him." I said and he nodded.

"I know. And when I refused he locked me away for two months until you came here. So I gotta ask what did you to get him to bring me here?" he asked. I looked away inhaling sharply.

"I promised my virginity." I mumbled and he hissed lowly.

"Helena no." he said and shook my head.

"It's okay." I replied.

"I am not worth your virginity. That was stupid! You have to break that deal." he said walking up to me. I shook my head.

"As long as they keep putting you in that jacket, I won't stop fighting for you." I reminded him.

"Now it's time to fight for yourself!" he said harshly, his body now inches from mine. His eyes were wild and I just stared into them with shock as he looked me over. "They stapled my eyes open so I could watch them rape my sisters repeatedly. They'd chain me to my bed and make me watch video tapes that they recorded of my sisters. They were both virgins." His voice was now broken and I watched a few tears streamed down his face and I couldn't help but tear up as well.

"Wipe my eyes please." He said lowly and I did so without hesitation. He straightened himself up and looked back down with the familiar dark and crazed eyes. "They didn't have a choice, but you do. And I am not letting you do this." I shook my head. I shrugged.

"We don't have many options… Do you know if there are others from the hospital here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I been on my own until these fucks found me and put me in a box for two months." he said. I groaned.

"Then there is only two of us this time. We have no allies." I said and looked away in thought before realizing what I just said. "Not live ones that is." He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"They don't see me. Amon, the dead walk right past me. They can't hurt me." I said and he didn't even look stunned.

"How is that possible?" he asked. I raised my wrist to him and he looked at it with interest, maybe hunger.

"My blood. It's probably the reason the doctors were always taking my blood. They knew it had some sort of abilities but they couldn't find the answer." I said before turning and walking over the window looking down at the monsters impaled and chained together.

"Maybe they could be of use to us." I said before moving back to him lowering my voice some. "We can get out of here using the dead and you can come with me to this community that's really nice. You'll love it." I was beginning to feel hopeful yet again. He looked at me for a moment before looking away. He didn't seem interested in my plan and I just looked him over confused and if anything, worried.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"I cannot come with you." he said and I looked at him utterly stunned. I took a step toward him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Helena, I was brought to the hospital, because I was a danger to the public. Just because everyone is dead does not mean I am still not a threat." he said. I just blinked rapidly shaking my head.

"What. No what Amon, you can't truly think that." I said and he gave me a calm look.

"Say we get out of here then what? You expect me to change my eating habits in order to fit in with your new friends?" he asked and I stared at him in shock and even pain at his words. "Come on, I think we both have proven that we don't want anyone trying to control us and if I stay with you then that's exactly what will happen." I sniffled shaking my head and looking away.

"Things are different now, I mean, would you want to change to survive? I mean if you think about it your food source is in danger." I said and he nodded.

"That may be so. But I cannot change who I am." he concluded and now I just sighed and placed my hands over my face and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"So what then?" I asked. "Do you want to stay here? Do you want to join Negan?" He shook his head moving over to me and slowly getting down on his knees before me.

"I want to help you escape. I don't care what happens to me after. I couldn't help my sisters, but I will help you even if that costs me my life. If I die trying I'll be with my sisters, I'll win either way." he said and I just stared at him, a few more tears falling down and I just sighed some.

"I want to escape to get back to a man I like very much." I whispered and he nodded.

"So let's get you out of here." He said.

Author's Notes

As much as i really like Negan, I love Daryl (even though i don't watch the series anymore) but i want to develop Helena and Daryl's relationship more before they are all eventually caught by Negan and the real drama starts


	23. Chapter 23

23

"So what's the plan?" I asked and Amon just leaned back some.

"When things get crazy and you find yourself alone, run." Was all he replied and I just stared at him confused. I was always used to forming plans that this threw me off. What did he mean?

"I can help." I said and immediately the door was opened and in came Negan with his bat on his shoulder. On the other side of the door were a few men and they looked intimidating.

"Well time's up. I think I gave a generous amount of time for you two to reconnect. I am just dying to know what was discussed." he started and now Amon and I just looked at him and then looked at each other. "Well don't both of you talk at once." Amon just stared at him showing he wasn't planning to say anything. I inhaled and nodded.

"He said he will join." I said and Negan shook his head pointing his bat at him now.

"No. I want to hear him say that." he said. Amon just blinked at him calmly before slowly parting his lips.

"I will join you." He said. Negan stared at him intently for a moment before glancing at me and then giving a wide grin.

"Well that's just wonderful. See I knew you'd come around. It just took two months to do it." he said happily before giving a happy huff. He pointed his bat at the man behind him. "Who are you?"

"Negan." the guy replied and Negan nodded pointing to me now.

"Who are you?" he asked and I was thrown off by his question, but I guess this was about more than just Amon's loyalty. My jaw clenched and I looked away.

"Negan." I replied lowly. I had never had to say that before and it felt wrong to say it now, but I didn't want to do anything that would cause Amon to get hurt. Negan pointed at him now.

"Who. Are. You?" he asked. Amon stared at him for a few seconds before telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Negan." he replied almost in a hollow as if the name meant nothing to him. Negan just smiled more.

"Well… this just tickles my balls in the best way." he said now waving the men off who left the hallway. I guess he had plans to use them if he didn't hear what he wanted. "So now we got one more thing to discuss. Your eating habits." Negan scratched his neck strolling around the room a bit.

"Now, I'm not going to lie, I think it's is super cool that you have no preference for food. You're a bottomless pit. You eat animals, you eat humans! Not so much on fruits and vegetables, but-"

"I will change." Amon replied of which Negan glared pointing the tip of his back right under Amon's chin. He didn't move and he didn't look threatened. However, I tensed and looked at my friend with fear in my eyes.

"Do NOT interrupt me when I am speaking." he replied angrily and Amon just stared at him for a moment before nodding. Negan stared at him for a moment before looking at me.

"Good. Now just like my little flower here, you will have to prove to me that I can trust you. Which is exciting because she's going to prove to me very soon." he said with an excited smile. I didn't respond and he only smiled more and lifted his head. "Arat!"

I almost groaned at the word and in seconds, Arat was there looking at us stiffly.

"Take Helena here to my other wives. I'm sure she needs some girl time and me and Stitches here can have some time to male bond time ourselves." he said wrapping his arm around Amon's neck. I tensed and stared at Amon for a moment. Like usual he looked unpredictable. I expected him to just turn and take a huge chunk out of Negan's face because that's how close he was. But he remained still, focused. Arat moved beside me and just gave me a look and I just turned and moved from the room. "See you tonight." I didn't even reply as I was guided from the room and down the hall.

I guess I wasn't too upset to see Negan's wives for when I was last here, they were fairly nice to me, but I wasn't sure if it was because of Negan or not. But then again I was his new play toy so I could imagine this made them happy to not be under his watchful eyes. Arat brought me to this large luxurious room that I was familiar with. I got to come in here two times the last time I was here. I stepped inside and saw all the women here.

"Oh my god. Helena." Sherry replied and I turned to see her walking from a table that had alcohol on it.

"Sherry." I replied and she opened her arms and embraced me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." she said. I nodded.

"I was caught and brought here." I said.

"Helena." Amber called bringing my attention to her, Tanya and Frankie. I smiled at all of them and they hugged me.

"We will be fine." Sherry said to Arat who gave her a mild dirty look, probably at being commanded, before turning and leaving the room.

"How did they find you?" Frankie asked.

"Sadly luck was on their side." I replied sadly.

"Well what are you going to do? Are you going to find a way out?" Tanya asked.

"I don't think I'll be as lucky as last time." I replied and the women sighed gently.

"Now that you're here, Negan is going to have a field day." Amber replied. Sherry walked over to us.

"Has he decided your punishment for leaving?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. The usual thing he's always wanted." I replied and she winced some.

"I'm sorry." she replied and I shook my head.

"It's okay." I replied.

"So are you going to join us in being his wife?" Tanya asked and I looked at her and shook my head.

"I don't know. I know he would still like it and if he agrees to let you all go in trade for me I will try and bring up the subject." I said causing all the wives to look at each other with hopeful eyes. I knew they were prisoners here longer for me and it's not fair to any of them.

"I guess now we can catch up. You can tell us of the outside world." Frankie said. We sat together through most of the day and talked. My travels weren't very exciting and they guessed this. I didn't tell them of Alexandria, but just that the world is still a big place even in this hell. I was worried about Amon and this little escape plan he was planning. The sun was already going down and darkness took the sky. Not a lot has changed here only for the news that Negan is expanding more. He and his men have been taking over any colonies they have found.

"Honestly, he got worse when you left." Sherry said and I looked at her. "Any groups he finds that have proven to be a civilization he has conquered and ruled. He's killed so many just to instill fear. One group actually tried to stand against him and he murdered the young boys and men leaving only the women and young girls to survive on their own." I gasped in horror.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

"All the men were talking about it." Frankie said. Amber held herself now.

"And I believe it. There's no such thing as rumor around here. If it happened, it happened." she said. I bit my lip in fear before the door of the room suddenly opened up. It was a guy I didn't know.

"Negan wants to see you." he said to me and I tensed at his words before in haling and nodding. Sherry took hold of my hand and rubbed it gently.

"For what it's worth, he can be a kind and gentle lover." she advised and I smiled my thanks to her words of encouragement before leaving. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the night he chooses to do this. I followed the guy back to Negan's room and the door was cracked but I could see a dim orange hue from a candle maybe. I opened the door and gasped as I saw numerous candles placed everywhere on flat surfaces. Some were on the window seal and the dressers and desk and nightstand. The bed had another red comforter on it with white pillows. On cue, I stepped in and the door was closed behind me. I got a clearer view of the bed to see rose petals were sprawled everywhere around and on the bed. I looked down at the ground to see flowers on the ground. Why did he take a bunch of flower petals and put them everywhere? It made no sense to me. I walked closer to the end of the bed and look around a little creeped out until I heard the familiar clicking of the lock on the door.

I pause for a moment and slowly turned and face a very naked and aroused Negan.

"I don't mean for all this to look cliché, but I figure since you've never experienced romantic ambiance, then it's not really a cliché." he said. My eyes just locked with his crotch and I couldn't seem to look away. Honestly it was out of fear. As Negan moved closer to me, I looked away.

"I didn't think you would want to do this so quickly." I said my voice breaking down and stuttering as his hands came up and just caressed my face, his fingers now moving into my curls and massaging my scalp. A big warm smile spread over his lips.

"You thought I was going to wait any longer after getting the go ahead?" he asked now turning me to face him. "Honey, you've been for five months. Waiting just seemed childish now." My heart beat increased as I looked into his predator like eyes. I closed my eyes and I did my best to calm myself but I failed.

"So what happens now?" I asked opening my eyes and seeing him still staring at me.

"Now we get you naked. Like the first time we stood bare before each other." he said slowly removing my tank top. I just looked his chest and stomach over as he pulled the shirt off. Then the shorts… then the panties… then the bra. I just let my mind wander a bit so I wouldn't panic more. "My god. Still has beautiful as ever." His eyes gently focused on my right shoulder. His hand came up and with his thumb, he gently rubbed over the scar reminding me of the attack at Alexandria. His eyes were soft and gentle as he looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked as if concerned and I just looked away.

"Survival." I merely replied before looking back at him. My eyes almost move downward but I refrain. Negan moves closer to me and I feel his face gently graze the side of my face. I closed my eyes some as we both exhale gently.

"You can look." he said, now moving to gently take hold of my hand and I feel the warmth of his skin against mine, the smell of him. He's clean, very clean. But it was not like Daryl. He smelled of the earth and the blood and that's what I liked. Not this. "You can touch." I'm brought back to attention as I feel my fingers grazing something hard and I finally look down to see his hardened cock prodding at the tips of my fingers.

"Nothing has to change for us." he said and I looked up at him meeting his eyes. The flames of the candles dance in his eyes and I can't help but remember a time when I did want to be around no one else but him. "You'll be special now just as you were then." I bit my lip feeling his lips lingering over mine. I can feel his hand guiding my fingers around his shaft and gently moving my hand up and down at a slow pace. I whimpered a bit and he shushes me quietly.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay." he soothes and manages to get me on the bed, on my back, without little to no effort.

"Amon." I suddenly whisper. "Is he okay?" I expected him to suddenly be furious for mentioning another man's name, but he wasn't. He just moved down to my neck and began to leave small kisses on my throat.

"He's fine. As a show of good faith, I even put him in his own room." he said. His hands move over my breasts and he suddenly gropes both of them, causing me my hand to tighten a bit around his shaft in shock. He lets out a low growl and immediately kisses me. It's aggressive and lust driven and I feel his tongue push past my lips and I give a light mewl as I feel our tongues moving against each other. What am I to do now? I don't know, I've never done this before or even seen the actual act performed. I feel one hand move between my legs to part them and I whimper out and look away already freaked out. His hand takes my cheeks in his and guide my face back to him.

"Just look at me. I'll go slow." he said lightly. As if that was supposed to ease my mind for the fact this thing between your legs is about to go inside me! I feel something poking at my crotch now and I whimper more, my eyes not leaving his as I feel his hips slowly starting to push toward me. I can feel the tip of him has found my entrance and I shut my eyes tight for a moment as I start to feel a stretch. NOT A GOOD PLACE! NOT A GOOD PLACE!

Loud and distant banging is heard from outside the room and we both freeze and look around. Gunshots, lots of them. Now we are both alert.


	24. Chapter 24

24

There was yelling coming from outside and more gunshots. Negan was off me in seconds moving to put on his jeans and a shirt. He grabbed Lucille from the corner in the room by the door and looked at me. I was sitting up wide eyed as I wondered what was going on. His stare told me he was disappointed like I had something to do with this. He was out the door in seconds and I just remained seated… stunned almost before remembering Amon's words. I was alone right now. Now was my chance. I shot off the bed with great speed and rummaged through the closet for a flannel shirt and black jeans. The gun shots continued and I found some large black boots. I put them on quickly, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar bag. My bag. I moved over to it and opened it quickly.

All my stuff was still here, my canned food and my hatchets. All of them! I through the bag over my shoulder and rushed over to the window. Since this was Negan's room, I was sure he didn't have anything secured. Why would he when he lived in a comfortable fantasy world? I unlocked the seal and pulled it up. It moved so easily. I looked down to see the ground. I then moved over to the bed and grabbed the blanket right off the bed. I wrapped it around my body, stuck my legs out first until I was dangling from the window.

I heard the door suddenly burst open and my eyes widen. He's back. My hands release the seal and I fall to the ground below. The blanket shields me just enough that I'll have bruises on my back and shoulders. I get up quickly and hurry towards the gates.

"Helena!" I hear Negan call. As I run towards the gates, I release some of the monsters who were merely impaled on the fence. This caused a chain reaction as numerous walkers began to release the other walkers they were connected too. I have the blanket over my head as I turn and look up at the window. Negan is standing there watching me with wide and angry eyes and I just stare at him for a moment as more of the creatures are walking around each other. I hurry to the gate and climb it quickly. I heard loud gunshots and freeze and look back to see his men shooting down the monsters. I hurry and climb the fence and jump over before taking off into the darkness of the forest. My mind told me to go back for Amon.

 _Now it's time to fight for yourself!_

His words echoed in my mind and I told myself if he was the cause of whatever was going on than he was most likely dead. Daryl's face came back into my head and I knew I had to stay alive for him. I turned and took off into the darkness. I did not stop, I did not slow down. I just kept going. I had to get as far away from this place as possible. The boots I wore hurt my toes almost immediately and I ran past that pain. Monsters found me and I knocked them down and kept running. My chest hurt but the thought of Negan or his men finding me made me push further on. I couldn't be caught again. I kept running and even dropped to the ground and rolled around in the leaves and mud. Hell I even found a large puddle of mud and dunked myself and the blanket in it. I panted harshly looking around. Nothing looked familiar at night but I had to keep moving. I kept running and eventually took off my comforter because the mud was weighing me down. My body and hair was caked in dry mud. I wanted to blend in the best I could. I kept running until I finally stopped my limbs numb. I dropped to my knees and fell to the ground panting even harder. I smelled leaves and dirt and blood and I just did my best to rake the blanket over me so no one would find me.

I had no idea how far I ran from Negan's warehouse, but I hoped it was far enough.

"Daryl… I'm coming. I'm coming Daryl." I whispered before closing my eyes.

Daryl's POV

I slept very little. I easily found Helena's foot prints outside Alexandria's walls earlier. She didn't even bother to walk on the road; she went right for the woods. Smart girl. After finding the tree her footprints stopped at, I had noticed other sets of prints. Large, deep, boots… man. I concluded that she had been taken and so I had been on my bike riding and following the tire marks on the road. She was taken, dragged to this truck, and they drove off. I just kept riding ignoring the window hitting my face, ignoring the dead that followed me. I was coming upon a hill and going over it until an ocean of grey caused me to pause. It was a sea of those fuckers! And they had all spotted me and made their way toward me. My eyes widened some and I turned my bike onto another path and took off down the road. I noticed on my left and right that there were more of them coming from the trees around me. Shit. Good thing is they'd be led away from Alexandra. Really bad part is there was a lot more than I had ever seen and there was a good chance I wouldn't be able to outride them. I hear what sounds like an explosion and look down.

"Oh fuck!" I shout as my front tire bursts. This shit couldn't be happening. I lose balance of my bike and I fall right over. I feel my crossbow digging into my back, but I stand up immediately and take off running down the road. I looked all over the place towards the trees to look for cover, but they were covering from everywhere. "No."

Helena's POV

My feet dragged slowly on the cemented road. My entire body hurt so much, that it hurt to move. My joints felt stiff and my muscles ached. I just dragged my feet trying not to push myself too much. I heard low growls and moans and looked up and to my left to see a large group of monsters migrating onto the street. I looked behind me and jumped as more were coming as well. I didn't even feel panic as they began to surround me. I just looked forward and dragged along, eyes tired and stomach growling from hunger. I was walking in the sea of the dead and I didn't even care. Most of them knocked into my blanket, and I just kept it closely wrapped around my neck. Something was obviously leading these creatures, I wondered what it was. I was finally coming to a familiar strip of road that merged away from the main road. This would lead me in the direction of Alexandria I just knew it. I moved with a bit more speed toward it and doing this hurt so much. My knees wobbled but I kept on going until I was away from the main road. A sight makes me stop dead in my tracks and I just freeze. There he is: Daryl standing there, using his crossbow to shoot at the massive wave of creatures that sought to kill him. He was here and about to be devoured by the dead. I shook my head unable to accept this. I pushed past the pain of my body running forward down the road.

"DARYL!" I call out and he looks over his shoulder and finally makes eye contact with me. I had to get to him; I had to shield him from them. He knows this immediately and drops his crossbow and runs to me. My heart pounded so hard it hurt. My body is on fire, but I don't care. Anything that stood between us we knocked over immediately. He was getting closer and the monsters were following him reaching for him. He was wearing his vest that had the angel wings on it. He could get scratched at any moment. But he was getting closer. He was so close. He had kept his promise and came to look for me. The dead surrounded us and if we had been anyone else, this would be our end.

Finally he's close enough, arms out and I jump hard and into his hold. I wrap my arms around him crying out in utter happiness.

"You're here! You came for me!" I cried out looking at him.

"I told you I would find you." he panted holding me up in his arms and I just lean in kissing him hard as he spins me around. I feel tears falling down my cheeks. He lets me go and immediately, I raised the blanket over our head and he helps lift it up. The sun is shining through and I can see his sweaty face clearly as he is still panting and smiling down at me. We slowly lean forward and let out foreheads press into each other. The walkers moved past us and now continued to skulk away.

"I thought you didn't want to come back." he said lowly and I looked up at him as we just stood here for a moment inhaling each other's scent. I shook my head.

"I would never abandon you… or my new family." I said and he just let the blanket fall on our heads as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him letting our lips passionately collide. Once the hoard passed, Daryl and I hurried into the forest. Once we were by ourselves, we just sat down beside each other in silence for a moment.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly and I looked at him, his eyes were soft, but the tone of his voice was grave and I wouldn't lie to him.

"I was taken by some men to a person I used to know after I escaped the hospital… he was the first man I had ever trusted but when I saw how cruel he was, I fled. His men found me and brought me back to him and he planned on not letting me leave." I replied looking at my feet before looking at him. He looked me over intensely.

"He hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. Surprisingly he was just happy to have me back." I replied my voice hoarse from panting.

"How'd you escape?" he asked. I inhaled some.

"I found out an ally who helped me escape the hospital was there. He sacrificed himself and created a diversion giving me enough time to escape last night. I just kept running." I replied. He stared at me for a moment.

"Do we need to find him, Rick and the rest of us? Do we need to find this guy and kill him?" he asked coldly and I whipped my head to him.

"No. The last thing you all need to do is go find this guy and fight him because of me. I don't want to think of him ever again." I said and he looked me over before just scooting close to me and just resting the side of his head on my shoulder. I lean my head over his and we just sat here in silence.

"You need a shower. You smell like mud." he said lowly, and I just smiled laughing gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes

Angeni will be updated soon when I am ready to update it

25

The sun was partially blocked off by the leaves as Daryl and I walked in silence. It felt good to be close to him. Whenever a walker came into view, Daryl would walk shoulder to shoulder with me. Once they would pass, he gave me space. But slowly, I felt his hand gently begin to move into mine. It was a soft and cautious gesture, one I was sure he was not used to doing. I gave a gentle smile and let his hand ease into mine, before our fingers curled into each other. I glanced down at our skin touching, but I didn't comment on it.

After an hour or so of walking, we made it to a lake. I smiled at the sight then smiled at Daryl and moved from him and ran out to the water and dove right in. I could feel the caked-up mud washing away from me and it felt amazing. I came back up and smoothened my hair down. I turned and looked to see Daryl just causally strolling to the edge of the water. I smiled at him.

"Join me?" I asked lightly and he just tilted his head giving the water a look over.

"Nah I don't do swimmin'." he replied and I looked down some with mild disappointment before nodding and turning to do my own swimming. I was sure he was tired from coming to find me so I understood. He probably wanted to rest for a bit. I inhaled gently just enjoying the water. I reversed back some so I could stand up on my own. I ran my arms over each other and scratched the dirt off. I heard a large splash and turned around to see no one was there. Daryl was gone, and a pile of his clothes were sitting next to his crossbow. I looked around before seeing something swimming into me. I yelped as water splashed up around me, and a pair of arms grabbed me. In shock I grabbed on to Daryl's neck noticing his bare torso facing me. He gave a gravely chuckle before wrapping his arms around me.

I gave a gentle pant from the shock before finally laughing some. Our foreheads pressed against each other, our faces drenched. Gently I leaned in and kissed his smooth, thin lips. He leaned more into me deepening it immediately, his tongue moving into my mouth finding mine. I gave a gentle exhale as I ran my hands gently down his chest. It was clear we both wanted each other, but I convinced him to let us wait until we were back in Alexandria, in a nice bed together.

We kept moving not wanting to be in the same place for very long. We had to get back to Alexandria. Daryl caught us some rabbit and we ate in silence. I didn't mind the silence, and I guess neither did Daryl. I was half expecting him to want to talk about Negan maybe where his hideout is and how many men he has. But he did not ask. We walked close to each other during the day, staying hidden in the trees. At night, we slept with the blanket over us making sure to remain hidden from humans.

Slowly, our environment around us began to look more familiar. Before we knew it, Alexandria was coming into view. My entire body inflated with happiness and I looked at Daryl before looking him over sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about your bike." I said lightly. He gave a mild shrug.

"It's okay. I'll find another one." he said before looking over my shoulder lightly gripping my blanket I had over my shoulder. "You sure you want to keep this?" I looked over my shoulders and thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to bring anything Negan related into this world, my world. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"We can burn it." I replied and he nodded and continued to the gates. They opened and I saw Rick, Sasha, Abraham, and Carl standing there with smiles on their faces. I was surprised they were here waiting. As we grew closer to them, Carl gave a light sprint up to us and smiled wider.

"You're back! I knew you would come back." he gushed and I opened my arms and he just chuckled and leaned in to my embrace.

"Glad to see you're safe." Rick said and I looked up at him.

"I told you I would be back." I replied,

"Well we can see that." Abraham replied and now they eyed my blanket and I smiled.

"I have been on quite an adventure." I answered. They looked at each other, but didn't question it. "Now I need a need a real shower." Rick nodded and they let us pass. Daryl and I walked from them and once we were out of ear shot he looked at me.

"You know I gotta tell Rick about what happened." he said. I kept walking glancing up at him.

"Why?" I asked lowly.

"If this guy is a threat to you, he could come after you and could come across Alexandria. We need to know what we're up against." he said strongly and I just looked up at him.

"You do what you have to do." I replied taking his hand in mine. We didn't discuss it further. We saw Maggie, Glen and Carol.

"Hey. So you've returned. I hope you have found all the answers to the questions you've been looking for." Carol replied and I nodded.

"I have." I replied. They smiled and all hugged me and I returned it. Once we were back at our home, I separated from Daryl and headed to my room. I immediately moved to the bathroom and cut the shower on. I stripped an got in. The water poured down on me and I tilted my head down at the ground to see the dirt and grime falling into the drain. As I stared at it for a moment, my mind flashed back to that bed, to Negan's body atop of mine, touching and massaging my skin.

" _Just look at me. I'll go slow."_

Immediately my body shook, and my heart beat increased dramatically. I gasped hard covering my face as fresh tears slid from my eyes. I sobbed into my hands. He was so close, inches away from being inside me, taking the very thing that still kept me… me. I was glad he didn't have my pain, my tightness, my moans, my pants my cries. I would never let myself be in the position to give up my purity to that monster again. I heard a gentle knock at the door and knew who was there. I didn't reply, but the door softly slid open anyways. I wasn't upset. I looked at Daryl's silhouette through the curtains and saw the figure undressing. I just placed my head under the water and beads of it fell over my face. My eyes were closed as the curtains slowly pulled back.

I could smell his scent immediately and I now I was calm. It was the same way with Aiden. His scent used to calm me, but now, there was another. I could feel the warmth of his body as it was inches behind mine. I felt calloused, wet hands gently wrap around me and I let them pull me into him. The mere touch of his skin made me feel at ease, even after what had happened with Negan. I lifted one hand and let it gently curl into his wet tresses as I leaned back, my face turning to his. He gave me a gentle kiss to my lips. His hands massaged my flesh not moving to my breasts or even my vagina. We were enjoying the feel of each other, something I was happy for and I knew. I knew that nothing will ever take me from Daryl's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

26

I felt his hands grip my bottom and lift me up. Immediately, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on to him as he steps out of the shower. One hand moves to cut off the shower. My eyes are shut due to water in my eyes, but I can hear the water stopping. We're moving now and I slowly open my eyes as I feel cold air hit our bodies. I shiver just a bit until I feel my back hit the bed's smooth comforter. Daryl was already looming over me, water dripping off the ends of his hair and falling onto my face.

"We'll get the bed wet." I replied with worry, my eyes blinking a bit and he shakes his head like a dog getting water everywhere now. I laugh not even caring anymore. My thick hair had already caused a large wet spot to form beneath me, and I didn't care. Slowly, I moved some of the strands of hair from Daryl's messy tresses. His clear and soft blue eyes stared down at me and I let my fingers gently fall over the side of his head and then down to the patch of scruff on his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked suddenly and he looked me over some placing his forehead into mine, our gazes deepening on each other.

"I'm thinkin'… I really really like you." he said lowly, his hot breath hitting my lips making me shiver now. Was that his way of saying… he loved me? Could someone ever feel that for me other than my father or even Aiden? I sighed softly closing my eyes and just taking in his words. I felt his firm chest against mine and felt his heart beating against my chest. Slowly, I opened my eyes and feared I would see Negan. But I didn't. My body didn't shake or quiver at Daryl's touch.

"I really really like you too." I whispered and he gave a small but gentle smile and leaned in let his lips meet mine. I leaned up and met them, savoring the taste of him. My hands began to curl into his hair and his arms wrapped around my back and now I could feel every inch of him grazing my thigh. Already my mouth opened to let his tongue in and our tongues swirled around each other and I felt a gentle moan escape me. I feel his body begin to move against mine and it took me a second to realize he was gentle grinding against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my legs feeling his body dip between my body.

Of course, my heart began to quicken, but I immediately calmed myself knowing Daryl wouldn't purposely hurt me. He then leaned back some and looked me over as if confused.

"Um… I don't like have any condoms." he mumbled. I blinked not really thinking about that. I mean I only knew what sex was for both pleasure and reproducing. But Aiden told me about diseases and protecting yourself, but there were tons of ways to get infected and get pregnant. He told me you could also get pregnant.

"Do you have diseases?" I asked, and he looked me over as if stunned.

"No." he said and I nodded once.

"Do you plan to put a baby in me?" I asked now matching his stunned face.

"I- it's not my intention to." he said and I looked up some.

"Have you done this before?" I asked and he cleared his throat some before nodding looking away some as if it was some type of guilt. I placed my hand on his cheek and guided his eyes back to mine.

"I do not have diseases and I trust you to know what to do." I said and pecked his lips and smiling showing my trust. He gives a small smile before leaning down to kiss me but with more heated passion and I pull him into me, his body still wet like mine. His lips trail over my jaw line and I feel soft kisses move down my neck and I finally feel the head of his cock pressing against my entrance. I swallow some and I feel him gently hold on to my arms as he steadies himself with one hand. And now I feel him begin to push into me. I let out a soft breath feeling some of him start to enter and I now feel my walls tightening and I hated that they did that. To me it only felt pain.

He keeps pushing, but slow and steady. His lips are sucking on the flesh of my neck and my eyes are connected to the ceiling as I feel a light pain forming in my lower stomach. I let out a soft whimper and he stops, but I shake my head.

"Don't." I whisper. I didn't want to turn back and I feel him continue to push in. I keep my breath steady and even and with him going slow, I can handle the pain that keeps coming. It didn't hurt as much until I felt he was met with some resistance and now we both looked at each other with light eyes and I knew what he had to do. We just kept our eyes locked as he gave one push and we both gasped at the tight feeling, our chests pushing into one another and I let out a small groan as I feel him fully sheathed inside me. I close my eyes and look away for a moment trying to figure out what I'm feeling. His head rests against the side of my head. There is pain and it's throbbing but it's not as bad as I initially thought. Maybe because it was with him. I licked my bottom lip feeling as though the hard part was initially over. I wasn't crying or sobbing like I thought would happen with my first time.

I slowly looked up at him and smiled some.

"You good?" he asked lightly and I nodded.

"I am." I replied. "Keep going?" He smirked.

"Yes ma'am." he answered and lightly pulled back some. My stomach tightened some as he did and he gently began to move in and out, back and forth and I took hold of his arms that were planted in the mattress. We both made light noises and I looked down and watched his hips moving in and out of me. It was something I liked seeing, him moving inside me. I feel his hand gently pinch my cheeks causing me to face him and immediately his lips are crashing against mine once again. I hummed gently wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. Slowly my legs begin to lift and the motion made my body ache a bit but they were wrapping around his hips.

The pain was going away, but I felt if he moved faster and harder it would come back. Common sense told me that. I should get that out of the way right.

"Faster." I whispered running my hands down his chest and he immediately started to increase speed as if he had been wanting to this entire time. Suddenly, the pain comes but also something else, something I wasn't expecting. Deep inside me, I feel tons of tingling, the same tingling when Negan touched and rubbed against me. But it was inside this time, and I suddenly moaned out the strange, but good feeling. It felt really good. I groaned feeling his cock digging deeper inside me and I was panting and moaning even harder. I covered my mouth feeling embarrassed at the sounds I was making, but Daryl rips it away and holds my wrist down.

"Nah I want to hear every sound you make." he pants, and already my toes are curling at the feeling.

"I've never felt this before." I whimpered feeling my head all back and I'm crying out in what feels like bliss. God who knew something like this ever existed, that something this good could exist. My body's trembling beneath him as he pants and grunts against me, his hips now moving into me faster. I'm panting even harder now, these feelings completely strange to me. Suddenly, Daryl moves back and suddenly he spins us around and now I'm sitting above him and he's on his back. My hair falls over my chest and sticks to me to it. Now I was completely confused and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You like it so much. Show me." he says gruffly and I swallowed some not sure what he meant and I felt his hands on my hips slowly guiding my hips forward. "I'm going to teach you how to ride." I caught on to his words and now began to move my hip forward and back against his slowly. I just looked down at our bodies as if curious of this whole new position. But Daryl didn't seem to mind watching me figure things out with being on top. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned forward some and now moved my hips up and slowly down and that's when I felt even more of that hot, tingling inside me and I already knew I wanted more. I started to move my hips more atop of him and his hips moved up some to meet my movements.

This was good. This was really good. I started to move faster now that I was getting the hang of it. I cried out more feeling my body heat up at the friction we were causing. Daryl's hands moved up to massage my breasts and I just rested my hands around his wrists. He had suck strong hip muscles for he was easily bouncing me. But I too had strong muscles that I wanted to prove. I could hear him grunting more, even though he was trying to keep it low. The more my hips move, the rougher the gasps escaped his lips.

"Shit." he whispered and I let my head fall back as I suddenly vibrated my hips hard up and down on him. It felt so good I wanted more. He growled out now, and I was sure there was a moan somewhere beneath all that. "Fuck you're good at that." He leaned up and wrapped his arms around my back and raised us up, and lowered me back on my back. I kissed him hard and felt him continuing to move inside me with such speed and force, I felt I would start seeing stars. But I felt something growing inside me, like the pleasure was growing tremendously. And it was even better than the orgasm Negan made me feel. Was this the feeling you get when you cum after penetration.

Daryl's panting harder, his hips moving faster as well.

"Shit I'm cumming." he moans against my lips and immediately we both moan hard. I could feel it, the insane tremors that flooded my body. Daryl holds on to me tight as I feel his body convulsing as well. After a few seconds of panting and moaning, I feel his weight suddenly on top of mine. I make a small oof at the action feeling both our bodies shaking against one another. Slowly he slides beside me but remained on his stomach, his arm just resting around my head. I can feel his lips peck the side of my messy hair and I face him. His eyes were cloudy and hidden under some of his hair.

"You alright?" he asks and he sounds exhausted and I nodded slowly.

"I am." I replied gently looking at the ceiling. I let my eyes close as I just take in everything that happened.

"Did you like it?" he asked softly, and I opened my eyes slowly at the question.

"I loved it." I replied looking at him and smiling. We leaned in to each other planning to end this final event with a kiss, but a knock on the front door stopped all of that and we looked over at the door. Daryl rose from the bed first and then helped me up. I was surprised I wasn't feeling any pain, but I figured it would come later. We dried off and got dressed and I followed him from the room and to the front door. He opened it and standing there was Rick and Michonne standing there. Michonne arched a brow as she looked between the two.

"Hey. Glenn and a few others came back after looking around for supplies and they found something you may want to see." he said motioning at me. I was curious of what he could have been talking about. Daryl and I prepared to leave, my hatchets were at my side and I pulled my hair back. I wore a green tank and baggy cargo pants. I followed Rick and a few of the others from Alexandria. The walk was long and already I was sweating from the heat.

"What's going on?" I asked Rick.

"Glenn found somewhere that could definitely help our people, but we figured you'd want to see it first." he explained. After walking for almost a full day, I finally found out what it was they were talking about. I just stood there, eyes blank and looking up at the red plus sign above me. Its light had gone out as well as the other words. Black Hill Medical Facility.


End file.
